Proyecto Mejor Amigo
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose siempre se está poniendo nuevos retos, pero no imaginará lo que este nuevo año le traerá. ¿Será capaz de dejar los prejuicios hacia cierto rubio? Capítulo Final!
1. Flourish y Blotts

**Los personajes y lugares que reconozcan son creados por la genialísima J.K. Rowling. Lo demás es producto de mi rara imaginación. **

**Proyecto Mejor Amigo.**

Despertó bastante somnolienta, con su pelirrojo y alborotado cabello pegado a la cara. Lanzó un bostezó silencioso y se estiró. Tomó su ropa y una toalla para luego dirigirse al baño de la casa.

Nadie estaba levantado más que ella, pero era el silencio lo que más le gustaba de madrugar.

Tardó aproximadamente quince minutos en bañarse y vestirse con un vestido veraniego color verde. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había al lado de la puerta; le devolvió la mirada una linda chica con recién cumplidos 16 años. Tenía el cabello largo hasta media espalda, que culminaba con algunas ondas. Sus ojos eran castaños, sus labios rojos y carnosos, que contrastaban con su blanca piel.

Había bajado varios kilos ese verano, lo que hacía que se sintiera orgullosa de sí misma, puesto que los últimos años había estado algo pasada de peso; pero vamos, no podía engañarse: quiso bajar de peso cuando escuchó a unos chicos de Slytherin criticándola por ser gorda. Eso le dolió en el orgullo y quiso hacer algo al respecto para dejar a esos idiotas anonadados cuando la vieran. Fue por eso que decidió pedir ayuda a su prima Victorie para poder tener una dieta balanceada sin rayar en la exageración.

Aunque parecía una adolescente con problemas comunes, ella no era cualquiera, pues era una bruja que estaba a punto de cursar su sexto año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cualquiera pensaría que por ser la hija mayor de dos de los héroes de la segunda guerra su vida sería fácil y llena de lujos, pero no era nada de eso, ya que sus padres Ron y Hermione Weasley se habían encargado de que ella y su hermano Hugo vivieran rodeados de amor y no de superficialidades.

-¡_Rose, llevas horas en el baño_!- escuchó que gritaba el exagerado de Hugo mientras aporreaba la puerta.

-_Ya voy_- rezongó Rose. Salió para dejar paso a su apurado hermano.

Una de las peculiaridades de Rose Weasley era su gusto por la cocina, un don que había heredado de su abuela paterna, y del que estaba muy orgullosa.

-_Se ve delicioso hija_- comentó Ron al entrar en la cocina y ver los manjares que Rose había preparado.

-_Gracias, papá_- dijo Rose de vuelta a la vez que se sentaba.

_-¿Irás hoy al callejón Diagon?_- preguntó Hermione mientras bebía su café.

-_Sí, quedé de verme con Albus_- contestó Rose.

_-¿Reunión mensual?-_ preguntó Hugo despreocupadamente mientras mordía su tostada. Rose se encogió de hombros.

Cada mes, desde que entraron en Hogwarts y Albus quedara en Slytherin y Rose en Ravenclaw, ambos se juntaban para ponerse al tanto en sus vidas; puesto que estar en diferentes casas dificultaba la comunicación en quienes han pasado juntos casi cada momento de su vida.

-_Tu padre y yo trabajaremos hasta tarde_- siguió Hermione- _Así que por favor no te quedes muy noche, ya se que a Al y a ti se les da por hablar durante horas. _

Rose asintió enrojeciendo un poco, gesto heredado por su padre.

-_Hugo, tú tienes que desgnomizar el jardín de casa de los abuelos_- dijo Ron con tono autoritario –, _tu castigo aún no termina._

-_Pero ya les dije que no fue intencional, esos chicos estaban en el lugar y momento equivocados cuando solté esa bomba fétida superpotente_ – dijo Hugo inocentemente, haciendo que su hermana riera. Sus padres sólo pusieron los ojos en blanco.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Eran las diez treinta de la mañana cuando Rose llegó a Sortilegios Weasley. Había quedado con Albus a las once; sabía que su primo no era puntual, pero quería merodear un rato por la librería a solas, pues sabía que a su acompañante no le gustaría la idea de encerrarse entre estantes polvorientos y mohosos.

-_Hola Rosie_ – Saludó James alegremente.

_-¿Qué tal Jamesie?-_ contestó la pelirroja abrazando al hijo mayor del matrimonio Potter.

-¡_Hey! Me llenas de hollín_- rió James si importarle en realidad, ya que le devolvió el abrazo a su prima. Había terminado apenas el colegio y se había dedicado a trabajar con su tío George en la tienda de bromas (que cada vez generaba más ingresos) mientras esperaba respuesta de la Academia de Aurores. Cuando se separaron, dijo: - _Mamá los invita a cenar esta noche, a Hugo y a ti. Ya les mandó lechuza a tus padres para pedir su consentimiento. _

-¡_Genial_!- exclamó Rose sonriendo. – _Bien, iré un rato a la librería mientras espero a Al. _

James la miró con ojo crítico.

-¿_Tu padre te dejó salir con ese vestido tan corto_?- preguntó inquisidoramente. Rose rodó los ojos.

-_Ya no seas celoso_- contestó.- _Quedé de verme con Albus, sólo él._

Dicho esto salió de la tienda, dejando a James con el entrecejo fruncido. A veces podía llegar a ser un idiota. Al menos a ella sólo le tocaban raciones pequeñas de recelo, pero a su pobre prima Lily le tocaba lo peor; pero eso iba a cambiar este año, pues James no iba a estar para vigilarlas, y Albus era un poco más relajado en cuanto al tema.

Caminó tranquilamente por el callejón hasta llegar a Flourish y Blotts. Miró los escaparates por un rato y luego entró. Saludó al agradable mago que estaba en la caja y se dirigió a su sección favorita: Novelas muggles románticas. Había leído al menos cuatro veces cada libro de ese estante.

Los miró por un rato, concentrada en esas portadas tan familiares que habían llenado gran parte de su vida con ilusiones que podrían considerarse utópicas. Porque vamos, eso de chocar con alguien al dar la vuelta y…

¡Zaz!

Curiosamente, la pelirroja acababa de doblar una esquina para dirigirse al otro estante, y antes de darse plena cuenta de lo que pasaba, chocó con algo muy sólido que casi hizo que se cayera de espaldas.

Unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura para evitar que se diera contra el suelo. Brazos que pertenecían al culpable, según Rose. No sabía si reclamarle o agradecerle. Ni siquiera le había visto aún la cara. Levantó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos grises que la miraban preocupados.

-_Lo siento mucho_- dijo el chico, cuya voz le parecía familiar a Rose-, estaba distraído y…

-_No hay problema_- dijo Rose. Aunque seguía sin reconocer al dueño de esos brazos que la tenían sujetada tan firmemente, se sintió bien, más que bien: era un sentimiento nuevo de protección.

-¿_Weasley_?- preguntó su salvador desconocido.

-¿_Malfoy_?- o no tan desconocido.

Rose se deshizo rápidamente de su agarre (luchando con sus hormonas, que se quejaban por la separación) y recobró la compostura, conciente de que el rubio la miraba. Levantó la vista y lo vio directamente a los ojos; sin notarlo siquiera, quedó como hipnotizada: nunca se había percatado del color penetrantemente gris de sus iris, con cierta calidez envolvente que la invitaban a observarlos por el resto de la eternidad.

-_Yo…lo siento, de nuevo_- dijo Scorpius incómodo.

-_Si…yo…gracias por…sujetarme_- contestó ella sonrojada por haberlo observado más de la cuenta. Parecía como si su cerebro se hubiera desconectado momentáneamente, pues aún sentía el agradable tacto de de sus brazos alrededor de ella…

Por otro lado, Scorpius se había quedado atónito. No podía creer que esa chica tan naturalmente atractiva fuera Rose Weasley, prima de su mejor amigo Albus Potter.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, cada uno con las nuevas sensaciones que acababa de experimentar, cuando el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada los hizo reaccionar.

-_Será mejor que me vaya, Al me estará esperando_- dijo Rose sin saber exactamente por qué se excusaba con él. Dio media vuelta y estaba casi por salir cuando la mención de su nombre la hizo detenerse.

-¡_Rose_!- exclamó Scorpius- _luces bien_-. Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas y salió del lugar.

"¿Luces bien?" se preguntó Scorpius. No podía creer que le sucediera eso a él. Su lengua lo había traicionado de último momento. Lo que había querido decir en principio fue un "salúdame a Al".

¿Había escuchado bien o había sido un engaño de sus sentidos? No podía creer que uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio le hubiera dicho eso, era casi imposible.

Caminó hasta quedar lejos de la librería para luego detenerse y recuperar el aliento. ¿Era ese chico tan extremadamente atractivo el mejor amigo de su primo? Recordó cuando colisionó con él. Al parecer el quidditch le hacía bien a su cuerpo, pues era musculoso y fuerte, más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Sus ojos eran atrayentes, y sus brazos tan confortables…

Pero ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Era un Malfoy! Su padre le había prohibido explícitamente que no hiciera buenas migas con él y ella no rompía las reglas.

-¡_Rosie_!- gritó Albus al tiempo que le daba un abrazo de oso a su prima favorita, quien se lo devolvió con entusiasmo (notó la gran diferencia con esos brazos que había dejado atrás).

-_Llegas temprano_- rió Rose - ¿_deberá preocuparme_?

-_Jaja, que graciosa_- dijo Albus sacándole la lengua-. _Lo que pasa es que Scor me contó que estaba trabajando en Flourish y Blotts y tenía que verlo por mí mismo. _

Al escuchar el nombre, Rose se sonrojó, recordando que el rubio la había llamado "Rose" y no "Weasley" como siempre.

-_Mira, Rosie, sé que no lo conoces, pero es mi amigo y quiero ir a darle un poco de apoyo moral ¿sabes_?- comentó Albus desandando el camino que Rose acababa de recorrer.

-_De acuerdo_- dijo la pelirroja dubitativa y aún sonrojada. La simple idea de volver a ver esos ojos era muy tentadora, pero sentía más vergüenza que otra cosa-. _Pero de todos modos, ¿no se supone que tu amigo es rico? ¿Por qué está trabajando?_

Albus dudó en su respuesta.

-_Problemas familiares_- contestó con sencillez. Rose siguió recelosa.

-_Pero yo esperaré afuera_- dijo.

Albus rodó los ojos. Habían llegado.

-_Vamos, Rose, no seas ridícula_- dijo el menor de los Potter al ver que su prima no lo seguía a la entrada.

Al tenía razón. Estaba actuando como una niñita asustada, así que reunió valor y entró tras él.

-¡_Al_!- exclamó Scorpius al reconocer a quien acababa de cruzar la puerta. Como estaba en el segundo piso, bajó las escaleras con prisa, cayendo de bruces en el último escalón (el pobre siempre había sido algo patoso).

-¿_Estás bien_?- preguntó Albus riendo ante la torpeza de su amigo, a la vez que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-_Claro que sí_- contestó Scorpius sonrojado al notar la presencia de Rose. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas en presencia de la chica?

Una vez que estuvo de pie, Albus comentó:

-_Mi madre te invita a cenar hoy, ¿puedes?_

-_Por supuesto_- contestó Scorpius.

Rose no sabía si reír o llorar: ella también estaba invitada a esa cena.

_**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una historia de la pareja que me ha robado el corazón: Rose y Scorpius. **_

_**Este capítulo es algo así como la introducción, luego viene lo bueno para saber por qué el título del fanfic. **_

_**Les agradecería que me dieran su opinión para así poder mejorar, y ¿que mejor que con unos lindos reviews!!?**_

_**Besos!**_

_**SMagicRose. **_


	2. Por un pastel de manzana

**Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación. **

**Por un pastel de manzana.**

_-¿Y cuál es la ocasión?-_ preguntó Scorpius

-_Cumpleaños de mi padre_- contestó Albus- _sólo estará la familia. _

Scorpius se puso incómodo, mientras que Rose no sabía como reaccionar ¿de verdad estaban invitando a un Malfoy al cumpleaños de su tío y padrino Harry?

-_Tu familia no es tan pequeña_- dijo Scorpius tratando de que fuera un simple comentario.

-_No te preocupes, hermano_- dijo Albus- _pasará lo mismo de siempre, los primos por un lado y los padres por otro. Estarás bien. Además mi madre no se fía mucho de ese elfo doméstico tuyo y quiere asegurarse de que estás bien alimentado_- concluyó rodando los ojos. Scorpius rió.

-_Entonces cuenta con mi presencia_- dijo con cierto deje de inseguridad.

-_Anda ya, eres bienvenido, ¿verdad Rosie?-_ la pregunta tomó desprevenida a la pelirroja, quien se ruborizó por la sorpresa.

-_Sí, sí_- contestó ella. Para distraer la atención, se puso a ojear un libro de cocina que estaba a su lado. Y vaya que estaba invitado, si por ella fuera se lo llevaría a vivir a su casa, pero ¿qué estaba diciendo? En realidad se ponía rara cuando estaba nerviosa, pero ¿por qué estaba nerviosa? "De acuerdo, no más pensamiento por hoy" se propuso Rose.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

No podría decirse que la relación casi inexistente de Rose y Scorpius fuera mala, más bien era de monótona indiferencia. Ella estaba conciente de que él era el mejor amigo de Albus y el invitado especial (a parte de Teddy Lupin) en casa de los Potter; sin embargo, ella nunca le prestó detallada atención por los prejuicios que su padre le había tratado de inculcar desde que lo vio por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Una hora más tarde, Albus y Rose estaban sentados en la terraza de la heladería Florean Fortescue, saboreando unos ricos helados de chocolate.

-_He estado pensando_- comenzó Rose, pero fue interrumpida por Albus

-_Me asustas cuando piensas, prima_- se burló el pelinegro, a lo que Rose trató de estamparle su helado en la cara- _ya, ya, continúa_ – dijo riendo.

-_Está bien. He estado pensando_- siguió- _que todos tienen un mejor amigo o amiga, menos yo. _

Eso desconcertó a Albus.

-¿_De qué hablas Rosie? Tienes muchos amigos. _

-_Me refiero a un mejor amigo_- insistió ella.

_-¿Y yo que soy, eh_?- preguntó fingiendo que lo habían herido profundamente.

Rose le dio un golpe cariñoso en su hombro.

-_Es diferente, Al. Tú eres mi primo y lo que yo quiero es algo así como lo que tiene mi madre con tu padre. Estoy casi segura de que por allí debe de andar mi mejor amigo, sólo debo buscar bien._

_-¿Y vas a comenzar este curso?_

_-Sip, será mi nuevo proyecto personal._

_-¿Proyecto mejor amigo_?- se burló Al.

_-Sí ¬¬_

_-Suerte con eso, entonces._

Rose le sacó la lengua.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

El momento que nuestra pelirroja protagonista había estado evadiendo de su mente todo el día, llegó: hora de la cena en casa de lo Potter. Rose había insistido a Albus de que quería llegar antes para ayudar a la tía Ginny con la comida. Así que luego de un día tranquilo en el callejón Diagon, pasaron a casa de Rose para que ésta se diera un baño y luego partir a casa de su primo. No fue sorpresa cuando llegaron a la cocina y vieron a la abuela Weasley ayudando.

-_Cariño, ¡luces espectacular_!- exclamó Ginny abrazando a su sobrina, haciendo que esta se ruborizara.

-_Claro que sí_ – dijo la abuela desde la estufa- _es una Weasley, ¿no? Ahora sus primos estarán al pendiente de ti en el colegio_ – dijo rodando los ojos- _pero no te dejes. Eso fue lo que hizo Ginny, si no, no estaría aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de su marido. _

Rose notó como los ojos de su madrina despedían una luz especial al oír nombrar a Harry.

-¿_Necesitan ayuda en algo?-_ Preguntó Rose para alejarse de ese tema de conversación. Sabía que la pregunta era muy tonta, pero de verdad que estaba incómoda.

-_Mmm, pues ya está el pastel de Harry, y los demás que les gustan a tus primos…- _dijo pensativa_- ¡Oh! Falta el de manzana, según sé es el favorito de Scorpius y quiero que esté cómodo esta noche. _

-_Yo lo hago_- se ofreció Rose tomando un delantal, sin dejar de pensar que ese era también su postre favorito.

Trabajó con más esmero del acostumbrado, pues inconcientemente quería sorprender al rubio.

-_Eso huele genial, Rose_- dijo Lily cuando entró a la cocina con su larga y fragante cabellera al viento.

-_Gracias_- contestó la susodicha- pero creo que debo ir a lavarme un poco, estoy llena de harina.

-_Te acompaño_- contestó su prima de buen humor.

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño que estaba más cerca. Los Potter vivían en una agradable casa bastante espaciosa en Godric's Hollow, que tenía un patio inmenso donde la familia solía reunirse en ocasiones especiales, como los cumpleaños. Las fiestas realmente grandes se hacían en La madriguera.

-¡_Chicas_!- gritó una voz conocida desde la sala.

_-¡Vic!-_ gritaron las dos pelirrojas para ir y abrazar a su prima mayor.

-_Pero que lindas están_- dijo viéndolas de arriba a bajo cuando se separaron- _me alegra que siguieras esa dieta Rosie_- comentó sonriente.

-_Si, gracias_- contestó ella.

Iban a retomar el camino hacia el baño cuando se escuchó un ruido de alguien saliendo de la chimenea, de donde acababa de surgir Victorie. Las tres voltearon para ver a un Scorpius lleno de hollín y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-_Ah, eh… hola_- dijo tratando de disimular que se moría de ganas por salir corriendo.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa que este le ofrecía, también algo ruborizada.

-_Puedes subir a buscar a Albus, está en su habitación_- dijo Lily cortésmente.

Scorpius generalmente era invitado por la familia de su amigo a pasara unos días en vacaciones, pero nunca había asistido a una reunión familiar en pleno. Antes de dar el último paso para llegar al cuarto de Al, se quedó pasmado. "Rose se ve genial cubierta de harina" pensó antes de tocar la puerta con los nudillos.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

-¡_Por Merlín_!- exclamó Victorie cuando Rose se estaba limpiando las manos que estaban llenas de harina- _ese Malfoy si que se ha puesto bastante bien, ¿no?_- se acercó para quitarle a su prima algo de harina del cabello.

-¡_Vic_!- regañó Lily- ¡_Tú estás con Teddy!_

-_Sí, lo sé_- dijo ella riendo- _pero yo lo decía por Rose ¿no viste cómo te miraba?_- preguntó pícaramente.

-_Sólo me sonrió_- contestó Rose confundida- _¿Qué tiene eso de extraordinario?_

-_Nada, Rosie, nada_- contestó Victorie al ver que su prima no iba a ceder en esa conversación. Después de todo, era cosa de ella misma descubrirlo.

Lily sólo rió.

-¡_A comer_!- gritó Molly.

Las mesas ya estaban puestas en el jardín y las lámparas que habían puesto en los árboles alumbraban el delicioso manjar que las mujeres habían preparado. Era un espectáculo digno de ver, pues tal como había dicho Albus, los chicos y los adultos siempre se separaban. En este caso, Victorie y Ted estaban en medio de ambos grupos.

Rose estaba al lado de su prima mayor, escuchando los planes de boda de ésta y el guapo metamorfomago que estaba a su lado. Ambos tenían las manos tiernamente entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

Rose sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando vio a sus prima mirar con amor infinito a su prometido ¿llegaría ella a tener algo así algún día?

La incomodidad de Scorpius pronto se había convertido en felicidad; él nunca tuvo una familia grande, sólo eran él y sus padres. Al ver a la numerosa familia de Albus, que era tan agradable, se embriagó con esa energía positiva y comenzó a meterse en la conversación. Fue fácil, ya que tocaban temas de interés general cono quidditch o profesores, y de ello sabía bastante.

La cena transcurrió bastante bien, si no contamos que a Scorpius se le cayó repetidamente el tenedor debajo de la mesa, y que luego de recogerlo se levantaba sonrojado.

Por tradición, los chicos se fueron a la sala para dejar hablara a los adultos a solas, pues a veces se ponían melancólicos. Cada quien tomó su postre y se sentaron alrededor de la chimenea prendida con un fuego azul que no calentaba (obra de Ted), pues hacía mucho calor.

-_La tía Ginny cada vez cocina mejor_- comentó Hugo devorando el pastel de manzana.

-_Lo hizo Rose_- corrigió Lily rápidamente, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara.

Scorpius dejó de masticar. ¿Había sido ella? Sabía que Lily decía la verdad por el sonrojo de Rose, pero no podía creer que ella hubiera preparado semejante manjar. Una vez que se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa, se llevó otro pedazo a la boca, tan glorioso como el primero que había probado. Recordó como había sentido que un calorcillo extrañamente agradable se expandía por su interior ¿Qué significaría?

-_Será afortunado el que se case contigo, Rosie_- dijo Ted comiendo un poco más. James y Hugo pusieron ojos de vampiros sedientos de sangre.- _¿Qué_?- preguntó el peliazul al verlos.

-_Nadie se va a casar con nuestra Rose_-gruñó James.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius no supo por qué le entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir corriendo y esconderse debajo de su cama. Le dio mucha risa cuando Rose les aventó a sus "defensores" el resto de su pastel.

-¿_Y pretenden que me quede sola el resto de mi vida_?- preguntó ella colorada- _idiotas_- masculló.

Los demás rieron.

-_Albus me dijo que estabas trabajando en Flourish y Blotts, Scor-_ comentó James luego de un rato.

-_Así es_- contestó el rubio- _algo tenía que hacer este verano o me iba a volver loco_- aclaró. Rose no puedo dejar de notar cierta tristeza en su mirada.

-¿_Y ya saben qué es lo que quieren hacer cuando salgan de Hogwarts_?- preguntó Victorie refiriéndose más a Albus y Scorpius.

-_No lo sé_- contestó Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Rose sabía que a su primo no le llamaba la atención convertirse en auror, puesto que él era más pacífico que su hermano.

-_Sanador_- contestó Scorpius con cierto brillo en los ojos.

_-¡Igual que Rose!-_ exclamaron Lily y Victorie a la vez.

Rose miró con sorpresa al rubio, al igual que él a ella.

-_Bueno, conoceré a alguien_- comentó Rose, aunque no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para decirlo, pues se había quedado pasmada.

Scorpius no podía creer su suerte.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Pensaba escribir más, pero decidí dejar hasta aquí porque en este momento estoy con un gran conflicto interno y no quería que quedara reflejado en el fic. **

**Les pido nuevamente que me dejen un review si se pasan por aquí para saber si les está gustando y saber en qué puedo mejorar. **

**Muchas gracias a las lindas personas que me dejaron comentario en el otro cap. Como les había dicho, publicaba el lunes o martes, y aquí está. **

**Para poder llevar a cabo la historia, supondré que ellos salen de vacaciones de verano a principios de junio, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sea así. No voy a seguir todo lo que Rowling aclaró después de terminar el séptimo libro. Me limitaré a la información dada en todos los libros.**

**Nos leemos. **

**Besos!**


	3. Sentimientos en un tren

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling. **

**Hola! Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí con otro capi ********. Espero que estén muy bien y listo(a)s para continuar. **

**Me parece que no he aclarado nada acerca de la historia y me gustaría hacerlo. Está basada en una experiencia personal, una de las mejores, cabe añadir, y no porque resultara, sino porque me ayudó a darme cuanta de cosas que tenía enfrente pero que había decidido ignorar. **

**Puedo decir que Rose tiene suerte, pero de eso ya sabrán más adelante. **

**No los aburro más por el momento, así que ¡a leer!**

**Sentimientos en un tren.**

Scorpius miró a su padre, que lo observaba fijamente con esos ojos que reflejaban el dolor y el coraje más intenso que jamás le había conocido. No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo disculparse, pero el propio Draco le dio la respuesta cuando estampó su puño en la mejilla de su hijo. Scorpius sintió la sangre que le abrasaba la boca, y el ardor que le producía la piel que había sido expuesta al contacto del anillo de su padre.

Conciente de que la discusión había terminado, subió al tren, sin hacer caso a la gente que miraba curiosa, esperando que él devolviera el golpe del que se sabía merecedor. Caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a su vacío compartimiento y dejarse caer en el suelo.

No quería que las saladas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas; no quería mostrarse débil, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Abrazó sus rodillas y dejó que el dolor fluyera, pero ¿por qué no se sentía mejor? ¿Por qué de repente quería atarse a las vías del tren y morir aplastado?

Cuando sintió que el expreso de Hogwarts comenzaba a moverse, trató de serenarse y recobrar la compostura. Seguro Albus lo estaba buscando y no quería que nadie lo viera desmoronarse de esa manera tan patética.

Tenía que compensar a sus padres de alguna manera. Esta vez trataría de dejar su torpeza de lado para no crear más accidentes, y liberarlos de esos dolores de cabeza que sabía les daba siempre.

Pero aún más importante, tenía que llevar a cabo lo que había estado pensando durante el verano, más específicamente, la noche que la vio por última vez.

_**Flash back.**_

_Estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama; sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama. _

_Se sentía el inquietante silencio de la mansión, sólo comparable con el de un cementerio abandonado, pero esa no era la razón por la que él no pudiera dormir. Tampoco lo era el hecho de que sus padres se hubieran marchado hace ya una semana. Él no había querido ir, pero desde que partieron no se sacaba de la cabeza la enorme discusión que tuvo con ellos por no querer acompañarlos. _

_Pero hoy no. Esta noche no pensaba en los gritos y amenazas de su padre. Esta noche sólo tenía pensamientos para ella. _

_Rose siempre le había parecido bastante interesante, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, ella siempre había sido muy seca con él, como si lo estuviera evitando. La diferencia había sido el día anterior en su encuentro en la librería. Lo miró como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. _

_Revivió el momento en su memoria, y no pudo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía. Era obvio que había bajado de peso desde la última vez que la había visto, pero eso nunca le había importado en realidad; él no era de las personas que se dejan llevar por el físico, además desde hace ya un año que la pelirroja lo volvía loco. _

_Él ya había salido con alguna que otra chica, pero ninguna le pareció tan importante como ella le parecía ahora. _

_Tenía mucho calor, así que caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió para dejar pasar una suave brisa. Se sentó en el alféizar pensando en la piel suave de Rose, en sus labios rojos y apetecibles y en su cabello de un color fuego intenso. _

_Cómo le gustaría poder abrazarla y besarla, escondidos entre los estantes de la biblioteca donde ambos amaban estar. _

_Se golpeó mentalmente. Lo que ideaba era tan improbable como que Albus Dumbledore reviviera. El problema aquí parecía no ser ellos, sino algo más grande: sus familias. Puede que no lo demostraran tanto, pero él sabía que se odiaban a morir por peleas viejas y heridas que no habían sanado con los años. Él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a su familia por estar junto con ella, pero a parte de que no sabía si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, él nunca haría que ella se alejara de los que amaba, en un caso muy extremo. _

_Lo mejor era olvidarse de ella. _

_**Fin de Flash back.**_

-_Aquí estás_- dijo Albus entrando sin aliento al compartimiento. Evaluó la escena: su amigo estaba sentado al lado de la ventana, con sangre en la mejilla y la triste mirada completamente perdida.

Scorpius reconoció la voz y salió de su recuerdo, más triste que antes.

-_Hola, Al_- dijo él como respuesta.

_-¿Estás bien?-_ preguntó el pelinegro sentándose en el asiento de enfrente.

-_No, en realidad no_- contestó el rubio sin dar más explicación.

Estuvieron en silencio al menos una hora, sólo roto por el ruido del tren y de los bulliciosos estudiantes de unos compartimientos más adelante. Ciertamente, Scorpius no tenía ganas de hablar, y eso era algo que Albus respetaba.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Rose caminaba con paso decidido a lo largo del ruidoso pasillo, regañando a uno que otro estudiante.

No le parecía raro que Albus hubiera faltado a la reunión de prefectos para ir a ver a su amigo Scorpius, pero no podía dejar que faltara a sus rondas obligatorias, que eran en ese mismo momento.

-_Albus_- llamó la pelirroja quedamente. Le parecía pecado interrumpir el silencio que reinada en el compartimiento donde acababa de distinguir a su primo, el cual se levantó y fue con ella.

-¿_Qué pasa_?- preguntó

-_Siento molestarte, pero ya es hora de tu ronda_- contestó Rose.

-_Vuelvo en un rato_- avisó Albus a su amigo, quien sólo asintió sin dejar de ver el vacío.

Rose caminó detrás de su primo, para encaminarse a su compartimiento con sus amigas, que llevaban rato esperándola, pero Albus la detuvo por el codo.

-_Rosie, necesito un favor_- dijo con voz apagada.

-¿_Qué sucede_?- preguntó al verlo tan mal.

_Si no es mucho problema para ti, por favor, quédate con Scor. No se encuentra muy bien_- contestó.- _Sólo mientras termino mi ronda, ¿sí?_

-_Ve tranquilo_- contestó ella.

Ambos fueron hacia rumbos diferentes.

Rose no sabía que pensar, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no le molestaba en absoluto quedarse con Scorpius, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se sintió intimidada cuando él la miró al entrar a su compartimiento.

-_Hola_- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-_Hola_- contestó él con voz ronca para seguir viendo por la ventana.

Rose suspiró para sus adentros. Albus sólo le había pedido quedarse con él, pero había un algo que le decía que se acercara, que lo consolara y tratara de ayudarle, se lo hubieran pedido o no.

Tomó valor y se sentó a su lado en silencio; no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, pero en los que Rose le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio. Quiso transmitirle muchas cosas con ese gesto, la más importante era que podía confiar en ella. Scorpius la miró, con esos ojos que la hacían sentir tan bien, pero que ahora estaban llenos de tristeza.

-_Gracias_- dijo él en un susurro- _pero no lo merezco_.

Esto último sorprendió a Rose.

-¿_Por…por qué lo dices_?- preguntó confundida, pero sin romper el contacto visual o soltarle el hombro.

Scorpius tragó saliva. No podía mentir, mucho menos a ella.

-_No sé_- comenzó con pesar- _que imagen tengas de mí en este momento, o cuál has tenido durante el tiempo que llevamos siendo compañeros, pero ahora puedo decirte que soy una persona horrible, y que no merezco que estés aquí. _

Se hizo un silencio, pero no duró mucho.

-_Sea lo que sea_- dijo Rose seria- _no puede ser tan malo como para que digas eso. _

-_Si lo es_- exclamó él apartándose bruscamente de ella, pero Rose no iba a dar su brazo a torcer; sabía que Scorpius necesitaba desahogarse y a ella le gustaba escuchar, así que lo dejó continuar:- _siempre me ha molestado que nos vean a mi familia y a mí como "mortífagos", y que discriminen el apellido Malfoy por cosas que sucedieron hace más de 20 años, pero al final hice lo que yo mismo aborrecía_- en ese momento se le quebró la voz, pero supo mantener la compostura cuando miró a Rose a los ojos:- _desprecié a mi propio abuelo_- se explicó- _por asuntos que se que hizo, pero que ahora no tienen nada que ver conmigo. _

Scorpius se dejó caer en el asiento frente a Rose, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ella no sabía que decir.

-_Mi abuelo murió anoche_- dijo el rubio sin destaparse la cara-, _pude verlo antes de que ocurriera pero no quise hacerlo. Ahora mis padres me odian, y yo también. No sé que hacer para remediarlo_- concluyó más abatido que antes.

Sin ser plenamente conciente de lo que hacía, Rose se levantó y lo abrazó, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera, pero que le devolviera el abrazo. Durante aproximadamente un minuto, ambos disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, del calor que despedían sus cuerpos y de la protección que les brindaban los brazos del otro.

-_No deberías culparte por estar confundido_- dijo la pelirroja con calidez tomándole una mano-, _a todos nos pasa y puedo decirte que nunca es tarde para pedir perdón, o para tratar de enmendar los errores cometidos_- concluyó con una sonrisa.

Scorpius se sintió súbitamente mejor.

-_Gracias, Weasley_- dijo él de todo corazón, y Rose lo sabía.

-_Ha sido un placer_- contestó ella con una sonrisa auténtica. –_Y ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría curarte ese feo golpe. No querrás que tus admiradoras te vean así_- comentó tratando de hacerlo reír, pero sólo le sacó una sonrisa fugaz.

-_Serás una gran sanadora, ¿sabes_?- le comentó Scorpius cuando terminó de curarle las heridas, haciendo que Rose se ruborizara.

-_Espero serlo_- confesó. Buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó una rana de chocolate.- _Toma, mamá dice que son buenos para animarse_- se la dio.

Scorpius la tomó, pero la partió en dos y le dio una parte a ella.

-_Anímate conmigo_- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Comieron en silencio, saboreando el azúcar que entraba en sus organismos.

-¿_Puedo preguntarte algo_?- dijo Rose cautelosa.

-_Dime_- contestó él interesado.

-¿Por qué trabajaste en Flourish y Blotts?

-_Creo que fue por orgullo_- confesó luego de unos segundos.- _Antes de irse, mi padre me dijo que era un bueno para nada, así que decidí ganar dinero por mi cuenta. O puede ser también que me dijera que no pensaba volver a darme un solo centavo_- terminó sonriendo.

Rose le sonrió de vuelta. Se sentía sumamente extraña allí sentada, con un chico que hasta hace apenas un mes había estado evitando por órdenes de su padre.

-_Hola_- dijo Albus sorprendido al entrar al compartimiento y ver a su prima y a su amigo tan cerca- _Helen y Jan te están buscando_- dijo a Rose.

-_Entonces será mejor que me vaya_- dijo Rose, aunque por dentro no quería marcharse.

Se levantó y salió del compartimiento.

"Me gusta Scorpius" pensó mientras se dirigía al encuentro con sus amigas "no hay otra explicación para lo que siento". No podía creerlo. Ella no podía romper las reglas, no al menos de ese modo.

¿Qué haría ahora? Lo mejor sería ignorar eso que sentía, además… ella estaba buscando a un mejor amigo, ¿no? Si no podía estar con el Slytherin de una forma romántica, ¿por qué no de una amistosa? Era mucho menos complicada y no implicaba matrimonio.

**Listo!**

**¿Verdad que se quedaron picados? Muajajajaja**

**Sé que quedó un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero la computadora es algo casi prohibido para mí, así que tengo que hacerme un tiempo. **

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo. Por favor, les pido de rodillas que dejen review!!!!!!**

**Me he hecho adicta a ellos (dice la autora con un tic en el ojo). **

**Además sirven para ver si les está gustando la historia y darme ánimos para continuar en este mar de dolor q es mi vida. También para ver si algo estoy haciendo mal ******

**Los quiero!**


	4. ¿Ignorándose?

**Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación. **

Capítulo dedicado a "Todas", porque las quiero mucho niñas!

**¿Ignorándose? **

Scorpius no podía dormir. Daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama sin lograr caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que así no iba a lograr nada, se levantó y caminó hasta la sala común, donde se sentó en un sofá frente a la chimenea apagada.

No había dejado de pensar en Rose desde que se fue a su compartimiento en el tren. Si Albus no hubiera entrado, estaba seguro de que hubiera podido hablar más tiempo con ella, y tal vez conocerla un poco más de lo que su amigo ya le contaba.

Luego de meditar por un rato, se dio cuenta de que lo del tren no debió de haber pasado. Él ya estaba convencido de que la debía de olvidar, así que ¿para qué tentar más al destino?

Pero no iba a tratarla mal, por supuesto que no. Ella no se merecía un mal trato. Lo único que podía hacer era mostrarse indiferente, tal y como ella lo había tratado desde que podía recordar.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Rose miraba fijamente el dosel de su cama, preguntándose cómo es que la vida da vueltas tan repentinas. En un instante puedes tener lo que quieres, pero de repente viene algo y te lo quita, y ese algo no es muy amable al momento de arrebatarte las cosas.

Pero lo que de verdad no podía entender, era cómo de un día para el otro, Scorpius Malfoy había dejado de ser amable con ella. No tenía sentido que hace un mes, en el expreso de Hogwarts, ella lo hubiera estado consolando por la fatídica relación con su padre, y que ahora pareciera que ella no existía para él.

Tomó la libreta púrpura que estaba a su lado y la abrió. En ella ponía:

_Proyecto mejor amigo._

_Propósito: responder a la pregunta ¿podrá ser mi mejor amigo?_

_Prospecto: Scorpius Malfoy._

_Respuesta a pregunta: él no lo quiere así. _

Cerró la libreta nueva mente y la dejó en su lugar con un suspiro.

Ella no lo odiaba, simplemente estaba dolida porque su proyecto había fracasado con sólo un día de ponerse en marcha. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Si él no quería que fueran amigos, ella no iba a rogarle, pero de eso a tratarla como si no existiera, ignorándola, eso si que era triste, más porque ahora compartían todas las clases.

Se puso en pie y arregló un poco su cabello. Miró a sus amigas que aún dormían a pata suelta en su cama y salió de su habitación dispuesta a tomar desayuno.

Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con sus amigas aquél día, que ahora parecía tan lejano…

**Flash back**

_-Al fin llegas- dijo Janet al ver entrar a Rose en el compartimiento._

_-Lo siento- dijo al chica- me entretuve un poco. _

_Se sentó en el lugar que quedaba al lado de Helen. _

_-Le estaba diciendo a Jan que casi no te reconocí en la estación- dijo Helen-. Te pusiste muy guapa- completó sonriendo_

_-Si- coincidió Janet-, ahora esos estúpidos Slytherins se tragarán sus palabras-terminó poniendo cara de psicótica._

_Rose le aventó una caja vacía de chocolate a la vez que reía. _

_Sus dos amigas estaban al tanto de lo que la había llevado a cambiar un poco su aspecto. _

_Las tres habían coincidido por primera vez en la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando fueron escogidas para esa casa y no conocían a nadie. Esa noche comenzaron a charlar y se dieron cuenta de que ya se habían visto en contadas ocasiones en reuniones de sus padres, ya que ellas eran Janet Wood, mejor conocida como Jan (hija de Oliver Wood), y Helen Corner (hija de Michael Corner). Desde que se dieron cuenta de ello, fueron inseparables. _

_A Rose le encantaba hablar con ellas, pues sus conversaciones podían ser muy divertidas y profundas. _

_Helen tenía su pelirrojo cabello hasta el cuello, y siempre lo llevaba en punta, pues se hartó de que a veces la confundieran con Rose, pues tenían los ojos casi del mismo color. Era muy soñadora, y también y la más divertida de las tres. _

_Por otro lado, Janet tenía el negro cabello hasta media espalda (siempre en una cola de caballo) y los ojos de un azul intenso. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pues tenía el puesto de golpeadora en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw junto a su mejor amigo Jake. _

_-Así que- dijo la pelinegra abriendo una rana de chocolate nueva que había extraído de su bolsillo- somos tres solteras guapísimas en busca de chicos, más vale comenzar ya._

_Helen rió, lo que a Rose le recordó algo._

_-Este año comienzo proyecto nuevo- comentó casualmente. _

_Janet se dio un golpe en la frente. Hacía eso cada vez que Rose mencionaba un nuevo proyecto personal, el cual siempre cambiaba. Hace unos años había sido convencer a sus padres de comprarle un gato, pero no lo logró; luego fue aprender francés, hasta que se dio cuenta de que los idiomas no eran lo suyo; posteriormente cambió a tratar de que sus amigas fueran más ordenadas a la hora de estudiar para sus TIMOS's, pero desistió al ver que a Janet casi le daba un infarto. Así fueron pasando varias ideas por la cabeza de la pelirroja Weasley, pero el único que había conseguido, fue el de ese verano: bajar de peso. _

_-¿Qué es esta vez?- preguntó Helen divertida al ver la cara de Janet. _

_-Pues en vacaciones estuve pensando que…bueno- trató de explicar- todos en mi familia, e incluso ustedes tienen un mejor amigo. Mi madre tiene al tío Harry, tía Ginny al profesor Longbottom, Lily tiene a Ted, Victorie a su amigo de casi toda la vida Robert; tú Jan, tienes a Jake; y Helen, tú a Andrew. Ellos también son mis amigos, pero no se acerca a una amistad en toda forma. _

_-Entonces…- dijo Janet más interesada. _

_-Mi proyecto era encontrar a un mejor amigo- terminó Rose. _

_-Espera, ¿cómo que "era"? Además ¿no tienes a Albus?- preguntó Helen confundida. _

_-Familiares no cuentan- afirmó- y "era" porque ya lo encontré, ahora falta ver si es digo de mí- terminó en broma. _

_-¿Y quién es?- preguntó Janet. _

_-Scorpius Malfoy- contestó. _

_Ambas la miraron con la boca abierta._

_-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Helen sorprendida. Antes de que Rose contestara, Janet se le adelantó:_

_-Sabes que a tu padre le dará un infarto, ¿verdad?_

_-Es mejor que casarme con un Malfoy- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros. _

_-¿Casarte? ¿De qué hablas?- dijo Helen._

_A Rose no le quedó más remedio que contarles sobre la advertencia que su padre le había hecho en la estación de king cross hace ya cinco años, y el encuentro que tuvo con el rubio en Flourish y Blotts. _

_-Así que te gusta- dijo Helen con una amplia sonrisa. _

_La otra pelirroja suspiró. _

_-El asunto aquí es que sólo me gusta- dijo-. No es algo taan fuerte; además me vino como anillo al dedo, porque lo encontré justo después de decidir cuál sería mi proyecto este curso. Es el destino- concluyó. _

_-¿Segura que quieres arriesgar tanto?- preguntó Helen._

_-Hay otros chicos- combinó Janet. _

_-No sería tan interesante- aseguró Rose. _

**Fin de Flash back.**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, puesto que se la había pasado pensando en quién podría ser el sustituto de su prospecto de mejor amigo, ya que estaba bastante claro que Scorpius había dejado de serlo.

Definitivamente Jake y Andrew estaban descartados. Ellos eran los mejores amigos de Janet y Helen respectivamente, y ella no se iba a meter con una relación preestablecida. Además ya eran sus amigos, sólo que no tan cercanos.

Era temprano en un día sábado para que alguien más estuviera levantado, así que caminó con tranquilidad hacia en Gran comedor dispuesta a comerse uno de esos panecillos que tanto le gustaban. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de encontrara a alguien que pudiese ser su mejor amigo, sin forzar nada, que no se fijó al doblar una esquina.

Habían chocado de nuevo, con lo que el rubio la había sujetado como aquella vez en la librería. Cuando se dieron plena cuenta de lo que había sucedido, se miraron a los ojos. Scorpius no dijo nada, simplemente la soltó y siguió su camino.

Rose lo miró irse. ¿Era su imaginación o el chico tenía la mirada más triste que hubiera visto antes? En fin, fuera lo que fuera, no era su problema; siguió su camino, sin poder quitarse de la mente lo bien que se sentía entre sus brazos.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Scorpius caminó lo más rápido que pudo. No podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos que pensaba que no lo volverían a mirar. ¿Qué había en ellos? ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? El único consuelo para él, es que sabía que no era el causante de ello ¿o si?

Se sentía como un verdadero cobarde, tal como Albus le había hecho ver en forma discreta la primera noche en Hogwarts cuando estaban en su dormitorio.

**Flash Back**

_-¡Hey!- exclamó Scorpius cuando una almohada le dio de lleno en la cabeza, cortesía de su ojiverde amigo. _

_-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que te gusta Rose?- preguntó Albus haciéndose el ofendido. _

_-A mi no me gusta tu prima- contestó Scorpius nerviosamente a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente. _

_-Como quieras ¬¬- dijo Albus- y yo soy pelirrojo ¿verdad?_

_-Tal vez te cayó un frasco de tinta negra en la cabeza y no me habías contado- bromeó Scorpius. Aún así su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad ¿cómo se había dado cuenta? ¡Era su secreto mejor guardado!_

_-El punto es que debes apurarte o alguien más se te va a adelantar. ¿No viste a todos esos que la miraban en el comedor como perros hambrientos?_

_Pues claro que se había dado cuenta. Toda la cena tuvo que contenerse para no lanzar cruciatus a todos los idiotas que osaban mirar a Rose de esa forma. _

_-Decidí que era mejor olvidarla- confesó Scorpius. _

_Albus no dijo nada por un buen rato, y luego ya no tuvo tiempo, pues llegaron sus compañeros y no era prudente hablar de eso frente a ellos. _

**Fin de Flash back.**

Y así había transcurrido todo un mes. Scorpius trataba de forma indiferente a Rose, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo, pero también estaba un poco molesta por la poca eficacia de su proyecto.

Aún así, la vida continúa, y Rose ya había logrado entrar en el equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw como cazadora. El problema era que el primer partido de la temporada era contra Slytherin…

**Hola!**

**Esta vez tardé un poco más en actualizar, perdón por eso. Si supieran! Tuve que escribir esto como tres veces, y aún así no quedó como quería. Digamos que es un capítulo de transición. Con algunas explicaciones para lo que viene después. **

**No será un fanfic muy largo, eso se los aseguro. Pero ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. Sabremos que sucede en el partido de quidditch. **

**Espero que ustedes estén muy bien, y que me dejen muchos reviews para ver que les parece!**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Destrozos y algo más

**Destrozos y algo más.**

_-¡Rose!_

_-…_

_-¡Rose, ¿puedes oírme?_

La chica escuchaba los gritos a su alrededor, pero era como si estuvieran sucediendo en un lugar muy lejano, casi como en un sueño del que esperaba despertar pronto. Se sentía incapaz de hablar; sabía que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro, pues el dolor era insoportable.

En ese momento sólo fue consciente de que unos fuertes y muy familiares brazos la alzaban del suelo: luego no supo nada más…

-_Shhhhhh_- dijo alguien- está despertando.

Pero Rose no quería abrir los ojos. Había tenido un sueño muy bonito en el que se volvía a encontrar con el chico de sus sueños, quien por cierto olía muy bien, a pesar de estar cubierto en sudor.

-_Señorita Weasley, ¿puede oírme_?- escuchó que le dijeron.

Muy a su pesar abrió los ojos. Se encontró rodeada de todos sus primos (los que aún estudiaban en Hogwarts), su hermano Hugo y sus cuatro amigos. Ver a tanta gente la hizo sentirse mareada.

-¿_Qué me pasó_?- preguntó con voz pastosa. Trató de incorporarse, pero una punzada en el brazo la detuvo.

-_Será mejor que permanezca recostada_- sugirió, o más bien exigió Madame Pomfrey- _ahora, todos ustedes_- dijo dirigiéndose a todos los Weasleys y Potters- _váyanse de aquí, que esta niña necesita descanso. _

_-¿Puede quedarse Albus_?- preguntó Rose con ojitos de huevo tibio.

La enfermera rodó los ojos.

-_Sólo él_- aceptó de mala gana.

Rose escuchó como sus parientes despotricaban contra la anciana mujer mientras salían en tropel por la puerta.

Albus esperó pacientemente a que terminaran de revisar a su prima, quien acababa de recuperar un poco el color que había perdido. Una vez que estuvieron solos, se sintieron en la libertad de hablar más abiertamente. El pelinegro se acercó a ella, que estaba recargada en la cabecera de la cama, y se sentó a su lado de modo que quedaran de frente.

-¿_Cómo estás_?- preguntó mientras le apartaba un mechón de cabello de la frente con ternura.

-_Creo que bien_- contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros. Notó que su primo aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de las serpientes, donde jugaba de buscador.

-¿_De verdad no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó_?- preguntó receloso.

-_Pues…les llevábamos mucha ventaja_- sonrió con pesar-, _y un imbécil de tu equipo me arrojó una bludger de cerca cuando acababa de anotar un tanto, después ya no recuerdo. _

Albus resopló.

-_Te caíste de la escoba_- explicó-. _Estabas tan cerca del suelo que no fue la gran cosa, pero el brazo te quedó hecho trizas, prácticamente se rompió en dos; luego te desmayaste del dolor._

-_Ya veo_- dijo Rose con voz queda.

-_Scor te trajo aquí_- siguió Al esperando ver la reacción de su prima.

-¿_A sí_?-preguntó sorprendida. Ahora resultaba que su alucinación no había sido tan irreal después de todo.

-_Fue el primero en llegar a ti_- contestó Albus-. _Cuando vio que te caías fue hacia ti, luego te tomó en brazos y te trajo hasta aquí ¡abandonó el campo así sin más! No dejó acercarse a nadie y luego le gritó mucho al estúpido de Nott_- dijo sonriendo al recordar la escena. Scorpius sí era un gran capitán.

-¿_Por qué haría él eso_?- preguntó desconcertada. Le parecía algo increíble lo que le contaba su primo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-_Es una buena persona_- contestó. No pensaba informarle del enamoramiento de su amigo.

A veces Rose odiaba que su primo fuera tan enigmático.

-_Al_- le dijo.

-¿_Sí_?- contestó.

-¿_Me das un abrazo_?- el chico no se hizo del rogar y la envolvió en sus sexys brazos de buscador. Duraron así por un rato, es que a veces no hacían falta las palabras para decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

En ese momento Rose se dio cuenta de algo: no había nadie como Albus, nadie que reemplazara a su mejor amigo; porque eso era lo que ese chico de cabello azabache y ojos verdes era para ella. Nadie se preocupaba más por su salud o felicidad (que no fueran sus padres), que el chico que la abrazaba delicadamente en ese momento.

-_Al_- llamó de nuevo

-¿_Qué pasa?_

-_Eres mi mejor amigo. _

Albus no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Él ya la consideraba a ella su mejor amiga, sólo le había dado tiempo para que se diera cuenta de ello.

Era domingo, pero Rose aún así quiso ir a la biblioteca a adelantar deberes, o al menos esa fue la excusa que les dio a sus amigos antes de tomar sus cosas al azar y salir de la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Se sentía un tanto sofocada, pues Janet y Jake la acosaban a cada momento con disculpas por no haberla protegido debidamente en el partido del día anterior. En realidad ellos habían ganado, pero Slytherin había atrapado la snitch (lo que no se veía desde los mundiales del 94).

Se había hartado de tanta disculpa y por eso ahora buscaba un momento a solas para disfrutar de sus propios pensamientos, que ahora no eran muy agradables para ella, ¿la razón? Un rubio que no lograba salir de su mente hiciera lo que hiciera.

Cuando llegó a su destino, dejó sus escasas pertenencias en una mesa de hasta el fondo y se dispuso a buscar "Hechizos y contrahechizos" de Vinductus Viridian*. Quería hacerles a sus amigos el hechizo de lengua atada para ver si así la dejaban en paz.

Merodeó un rato por los conocidos estantes hasta que lo encontró. Estaba en lo más alto de la estantería ¿Por qué siempre lo que deseaba estaba fuera de alcance? Se alzó de puntitas, pero aún así no logró tomarlo. ¿Por qué la maldita genética no había previsto que ella desearía ser más alta?; lo único que consiguió fue que se viera bombardeada por unos libros que le cayeron directo en la pelirroja cabeza.

-_Permíteme_- dijo una voz masculina.

Levantó la vista mientras se recuperaba del golpe y se sobaba la cabeza; vio a Scorpius Malfoy, que le tendía el libro que ella había estado tratando de conseguir sin nada de éxito. Lo tomó con sorpresa disimulada y trató de que no notara su sonrojo.

-_Yo…_- "vamos, Rose, contrólate" se regañó mentalmente- _Albus me dijo lo que pasó en el partido, y quería darte las gracias_- dijo tratando de verlo a los ojos, pero él repelía su mirada.

-_No fue nada_- contestó él tratando de mantener su indiferencia, lo que hacía que ella se molestara, pero no pudo dejar de preguntar-: _¿Cómo está tu brazo?_

-_Bien, supongo, pero no sé por qué eso debería importarte a ti_- dijo con una ceja levantada.

-_Si, tienes razón_- coincidió él para luego irse por donde había venido.

Rose bufó molesta y se fue al lado contrario a él. Comenzaba a pensar que el chico se drogaba, porque no cualquiera tiene esos cambios de personalidad tan raros. Pero bueno, al menos tenía su libro.

Scorpius caminó hasta su mesa reprendiéndose por lo que acababa de hacer. Se suponía que él debía de actuar indiferente con ella, no ayudarla; pero cuando sucedió sólo pensaba en lo linda que se veía de puntitas y con los brazos estirados hacia su objetivo.

Recordó cuando lo miró con esa suspicacia que sólo ella poseía. No podía sentirse peor ¿o sí?

La observó mientras salía de la biblioteca con ese libro que él le acababa de dar. Esperaba que no lo usara en su contra.

Cuando ya estaba por irse para encontrarse con Albus, se escuchó un ligero "plop" procedente de un libro que se había caído por estar en la orilla de una mesa. Cuando fue a recogerlo, se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una libreta color púrpura. Hubo un algo en él que le llamó la atención: era su nombre escrito. La curiosidad pudo más y leyó la página, que rezaba:

_Proyecto mejor amigo_

_Prospecto: Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Propósito: responder a la pregunta ¿podrá ser mi mejor amigo?_

_Respuesta a la pregunta: él no lo quiere así. _

Fue tal la impresión que dejó caer de nuevo el objeto, y sin más se fue de allí.

Era la letra de Rose, estaba seguro. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a él? Si lo que ella quería desde un principio era amistad ¿Por qué no se la había dado? ¿Por qué siempre malentendía las situaciones?

Ahora que ya estaba algo así como contentado con su padre, sabía que a él no le importaría que se hiciera amigo de la chica Weasley. Total, ya era amigo de un Potter. Sería doloroso sólo ser su amigo, pero si ella no iba a tener más intenciones con él, sabría respetar sus decisiones. Lo que debía hacer ahora, era que la repuesta que ella había escrito, cambiara a "es el mejor amigo del mundo".

Lo único por lo que los alumnos de quinto para arriba estaban rogando que sucediera, era la próxima visita a Hogsmeade, que se llevaría a cabo el próximo fin de semana.

Todos estaban tan estresados que sentían que iban a explotar de un momento a otro; para horror de Rose, ella era la reina del estrés, al menos en lo que a runas se refería, pues ella era perfecta en todo menos en esa materia que su madre siempre la había sugerido. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias de haber seguido los consejos de Hermione Granger.

_-¿Segura que no vas, Rose_?- preguntó Jake a la hora del desayuno el día mismo de la excursión. Era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos castaños, siempre con brillo de diversión.

-_Sí-_ contestó con pesar mientras revolvía su café con una cucharilla-. _Si no subo mis calificaciones de runas a mi madre le dará un infarto y no quiero arruinar las navidades de nuevo. _

_-¿De nuevo?-_ preguntó un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos llamado Andrew.

-_Pues si, ¿no les conté que insulté sin querer a la tía Fleur cuando estaba aprendiendo francés?_

Helen y Janet se sumaron a las carcajadas de sus mejores amigos, recordando cuando Rose les había relatado la peor de sus anécdotas.

-_Hola a todos_- dijo Albus cuando hizo su ya acostumbrada aparición en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Le dio a Rose su acostumbrado beso en la mejilla y se sentó entre ella y Helen. Rose sabía que no iba a esa mesa sólo por ella, si no por una de sus amigas pelirrojas. -, ¿_van a Hogsmeade?_

Rose bufó. Le molestaba que le recordaran su mala suerte.

-_Si_- contestó Helen con un brillo especial en la mirada que sólo tenía con Albus-, _menos Rose._

Él la miro extrañado.

-¿_No íbamos a ver al tío George para probar su nuevo producto?_

-_Discúlpame con él-_ pidió Rose abatida-, _pero es que tengo que estudiar unos símbolos que no se me dan nada bien_.

-_De acuerdo_- contestó divertido-, _le diré que la prefecta perfecta tiene problemas rúnicos. _

Se ganó un buen golpe después de eso.

A pesar de que la biblioteca estaba en silencio y de que tenía todo lo necesario para ponerse a estudiar de una vez, Rose no lograba concentrarse.

Se daba cuenta de que su más reciente proyecto había sido un notable fracaso con respecto a los otros. Luego de que Scorpius la hubiera ignorado olímpicamente el primer día de clases, no había puesto tanto empeño en encontrar a alguien más. Aunque pareciera que ese curso las miradas masculinas se posaban más en su anatomía de lo acostumbrado. Al recordar esto sonrió con satisfacción. Incluso un par de chicos le habían pedido salir una vez, pero ella se había negado al no conocerlos.

En ese momento, sentada contemplando el ventoso clima de los terrenos, decidió que era mejor cancelar ese proyecto, de todos modos, ella ya tenía a Albus. Tomó la libreta púrpura de su mochila, la cual se había perdido hace ya casi una semana en la biblioteca. Tuvo suerte de encontrarla tirada en el suelo. Abrió la susodicha y escribió con letras grandes "_Cancelado"_, encima del título.

Estaba tan sumida en la ensoñación que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó en la silla libre de su mesa hasta que éste le habló.

-_Creo que has confundido un signo_- le dijo amablemente.

Rose tardó un poco en comprender que era a ella a quien se habían referido. Levantó la cabeza y se topó con unos ojos extremadamente grises que la miraban; no sabía de qué forma, pues parecía que había mucho para leer en ellos. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-_Gracias_- le contestó para luego bajar la mirada a sus deberes.

Pero ¿qué pretendía ese chico? ¿Creía que con tratarla de una forma inusualmente amable ya se iban a llevar bien? Porque a menos de que tuviera una buena excusa a su comportamiento ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

-_Weasley_- la llamó Scorpius con voz titubeante- ¿_podría hablar contigo un momento?_

Rose lo miró a los ojos y vio arrepentimiento ¿qué perdía si hablaban? Tal vez un poco de ego, pero afortunadamente para él, y desgraciadamente para ella, no era tan dada al orgullo como el resto de su familia. "_Mierda_" pensó la pelirroja.

-_Te escucho-_ contestó Rose dejando todo lo que tenía en las manos y dejándolo en la mesa para luego recargarse completamente en el respaldo de su silla. Scorpius vio la familiar libreta morada entre sus cosas.

-_Quiero disculparme contigo_- soltó de golpe. Se había estado armando de valor toda la semana para poder hablar con ella, que en ese momento lo miraba indignada-. _Sé que fue al comienzo del curso cuando comencé a tratarte de forma diferente a como lo hice en el tren-_ dijo bajando la mirada para luego levantarla de nuevo-, _pero eso no significa que me haya a agradado lo que hice. Es que, vamos, hasta tú en algún momento estoy seguro de que lo pensaste-_ se excusó.

_-¿Pensar en qué_?- preguntó Rose. Ese chico si que la intrigaba. Le costaba un poco concentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca.

-_En que tú eres una Weasley, y yo un Malfoy. Nuestras familias nunca se llevaron bien, y por eso nos sentimos con la necesidad de hacer lo mismo_.

Rose lo miró sorprendida, y comprendiendo al fin el por qué de su distanciamiento con ella. Lo único que él había hecho, era lo mismo que ella había llevado a cabo ya hace años. Se quedaron un momento en silencio, sólo mirándose a los ojos; tal vez más de lo esperado.

-_Disculpas aceptadas_- dijo Rose. No podía juzgarlo si ella había actuado igual.

-_Entonces_…- comenzó él- ¿_qué dices, empezamos de nuevo? Sin apellidos, sólo nosotros. _

Rose hizo cara de analítica, fingida, claro está.

-_Hola, soy Rose_- dijo como si no conociera al guapo rubio que estaba delante de ella.

-_Scorpius_- dijo él con una sonrisa. Se estrecharon las manos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Esta vez ambos sintieron como una descarga eléctrica recorría sus cuerpos; aunque la notaron, no dieron señales de ello. Tal vez sólo fuera algo pasajero.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, un poquitito más extenso de los otros. Para compensarles la basura que fue el cuarto :s**

**Espero que les haya gustado. La cosa se comienza a poner más interesante, ¿no? Scor descubre los propósitos de Rose justo cuando ella decide abandonar jeje ahhh las cosas de la vida. Pero bueno, a veces no todo es como esperamos. **

**Ahhh, muchas gracias a quienes me dejaron review en el fatídico capítulo pasado. Se les quiere!**

***Se menciona en el libro de "la piedra filosofal", cuando Hagrid arrastra a Harry para que lo deje, pues él intentaba aprender cómo hechizar a Dudley. **

**Por favor, dejen review para saber si continúo y si les está gustando xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Amistad

**Amistad.**

Una vez que hubieron roto el muro de indiferencia, se pusieron a estudiar Runas; más bien, Scorpius le ayudaba a Rose.

El rubio resultó ser un gran maestro, con lo que para la hora del almuerzo, la chica ya se había aprendido todos los símbolos que necesitaba.

-_Gracias_- dijo Rose sinceramente mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-_Lo hice con gusto_- contestó él de igual manera.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¿_Quieres…te gustaría ir a los jardines_?- preguntó Scorpius dudoso a la par que se levantaba.

-_Claro_- contestó Rose incorporándose.

Hicieron una rápida parada en las cocinas para tomar algunos dulces y luego se sentaron bajo el gran haya que estaba cerca del lago, para dedicarse a observar al calamar gigante.

Rose no sabía de que hablar, porque ¿qué se dicen las personas que nunca han sido amigos y ahora tratan de serlo? No era fácil, pero al parecer Scor quería poner menos tensión, cosa que Rose agradecía.

Comenzaron a hablar de cosas típicas, como la escuela o el quidditch. No hablaban de temas muy profundos, pues aún no tenían esa confianza, pero Rose descubrió que era fácil hablar con él.

Se tumbaron en la hierba para contemplar las suaves y algodonosas nubes de lo alto del firmamento.

-_Cuando tenía cinco años_- comenzó Scorpius sin quitar la vista del cielo- _siempre le rogaba a mi padre para que me enseñara a volar. Quería ver las nubes de cerca. _

-_Yo aprendí a volar junto con Albus_- dijo Rose-, _ambos también queríamos llegar hasta arriba, pero el tío Harry nos reprendía-_ terminó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-_Debe ser genial tener una gran familia_- comentó Scorpius con tristeza.

-_Lo es_- afirmó Rose-, y_ nosotros ya te consideramos parte de ella. _

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Rose intuyó lo que pasaba.

-¿_Qué tal las cosas en casa_?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-_Creo que a mi padre ya se le pasó el coraje_- contestó mirándola-. _Le mandé una carta la primera semana y al menos no me contestó con un vociferador_- concluyó sonriendo.

Estuvieron juntos prácticamente toda la tarde, hablando de temas interesantes para ambos, como la profesión que eligieron.

Cuando Albus volvió de la excursión junto a los amigos de Rose, intercambió una cómplice mirada con Helen al ver a pelirroja y rubio charlando animadamente en la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde se les unieron.

La velada fue catalogada por Rose como mágica. Claro que hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera estado sintiendo todo el día una bandada de mariposas en el estómago.

Era lunes. La peor manera de empezar era recordar que tenías que ir a clases en vez de quedarte cómodamente en tu suave y acolchada cama. Pero ese no era el caso de Rose, pues desde que se llevaba bien con Scorpius cualquier pretexto era bueno para verlo, a pesar de que sólo tenían un fin de semana como amigos.

Se despertó con el habitual almohadazo de Helen y las protestas de Janet de que la dejaran dormir más. Las tres se arreglaron y bajaron al Gran comedor en silencio, como cada mañana debido al sueño; en el caso de Rose los nervios de ver a su rubio favorito.

Fueron de las primeras en llegar a la mesa, como siempre. Se sentaron en sus lugares acostumbrados y se sirvieron desayuno. Cuando iban comenzando se les unieron Jake y Andrew, que estaban más dormidos que despiertos.

Cuando el comedor se empezó a llenar, Rose vio a Scorpius acompañado de Albus, pero no se dirigían a la mesa de Slytherin, sino a la suya.

Luego de saludar, ambos se sentaron. Albus entre Helen y Rose, mientras que Scorpius delante de su reciente amiga.

Se enzarzaron en una larga conversación sobre lo aburrido de los lunes, pero Rose no participaba por estar muy entretenida con su panqué. De repente sintió que alguien la pateaba suavemente por debajo de la mesa. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con unos culpables ojos grises.

Scorpius la miró pidiendo su atención en silencio, acto seguido señaló a Helen y Albus con los ojos; tomó dos panqués de la mesa y los fue acercando lentamente hasta que parecía que se besaban salvajemente.

-¿_Qué haces_?- preguntó Albus sorprendido al escuchar la carcajada de su prima.

-_Nada_- contestó Scorpius rápidamente y bajando la evidencia. Pero digamos que la torpeza a veces no lo ayudaba y uno de los panqués salió volando.

Rose lo atrapó en el aire y se lo llevó a la boca, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Scorpius. Albus los miró receloso.

-_Mejor vamonos de una vez_- dijo Andrew tiempo después al ver que el comedor se vaciaba.

Los siete se levantaron y se dirigieron a su respectiva clase.

-¿_Te sientas conmigo_?- preguntó Scorpius a Rose en voz baja cuando entraron al aula.

-_Pero Helen_…- trató de excusarse Rose, volteó y la vio muy entretenida platicando con Albus-. _Está bien_- aceptó, agradecida de que su loca amiga decidiera coquetear hoy con su primo.

De los siete, sólo ellos cuatro compartían la clase de pociones.

A Rose cada vez le sorprendía más que el viejo Slughorn aún siguiera dando clases en Hogwarts. Se paseaba entre los calderos con su prominente barriga tirando algunos frascos que se tropezaban en su camino.

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, la pareja de Rose y Scorpius terminó antes que todos la poción que les había dejado para ese día el profesor, pero aún quedaban treinta minutos de clase y ambos se aburrían terriblemente; hasta que Rose decidió romper el hielo con su compañero.

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió:

**R:** Deberías ser más discreto.

Se lo pasó a Scorpius, que lo leyó y la miró frunciendo el entrecejo, rogando porque no notara su sonrojo (¿se habría dado cuenta de que él…?). Inmediatamente Rose especificó:

**R:** Con lo de Albus y Helen.

No podía decirlo en voz alta porque estaban justo delante de ellos. Scorpius soltó una risa casi inaudible. Tomó una pluma y escribió:

**S:** Sí, lo sé, pero ya me harté de que no haga nada respecto a ella.

**R:** ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que se le aviente con un beso como tu demostración de panqués del desayuno?

**S:** No estaría mal (sonrió pícaramente mientras Rose ponía los ojos en blanco). Además ¿de qué otra forma le puedo ayudar si no es así?

**R:** ¡La que sea! Sólo vas a hacer que se avergüence tanto que al final no le diga nada.

**S:** Y ¿por qué no lo ayudas tú, eh? Se supone que es tu primo.

**R:** Puede que no lo parezca, pero siempre le hecho una manita a Helen.

**S:** ¿Ahora me dirás que a ella también le gusta él?

Rose se dio un golpe en la frente estilo Jan.

**R:** ¿No es obvio? Ambos dejan caminos de baba a dondequiera que van juntos.

**S:** Eso lo explica (se rascó la barbilla simulando que pensaba, haciendo reír a la pelirroja). Entonces Señorita Rose, ¿tiene algún plan para ayudar a esos dos?

**R:** Puedes ayudarme a que Al pase más tiempo con nosotras para que entre más en confianza.

En ese momento sonó la campana, anunciando el inicio de otra clase.

-_De acuerdo_- sonrió Scorpius.

Ya tendrían tiempo de planear algo debidamente, después de todo, tenían absolutamente todas las clases para discutirlo.

Rose caminaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa estampada en la cara. Hace dos semanas que ella y Scorpius se trataban como amigos, y la idea seguía agradándole mucho.

Ya se les había hecho una costumbre juntarse a hacer los deberes en la biblioteca y sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw cada comida y cena. Scor decía que era para que Albus pasara más tiempo con Helen, pero a Rose no le importaban mucho las razones.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, noviembre había terminado para dejar paso a un tremendamente frío diciembre.

_-¡Chicas_!- gritó Rose al entrar a su dormitorio atropelladamente. Sus amigas, que hasta entonces habían estado estudiando en silencio en la calidez de sus respectivas camas, soltaron un grito. Janet cayó al suelo.

-_Rose-_ gruñó Janet enojada mientras se incorporaba.

-_Adivinen ¿quién me invitó a la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?-_ preguntó Rose radiante, ignorando que casi le causa un paro cardíaco a su pelinegra amiga.

-¿_Scorpius_?- intentó Helen con una sonrisa pícara.

-_Pues no_…- contestó Rose entre sorprendida y sonrojada- _¿por qué lo dices?_

-_Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos_- dijo Janet como zanjando la cuestión.

-_Pues no fue él_- dijo Rose radiante- _fue… ¡Matt Davies!_

-¡¿_De verdad_?- exclamaron ambas tan emocionadas como ella.

El chico había sido el amor platónico de Rose desde primer año. Era un gryffindor guapo, inteligente y carismático.

Inmediatamente se pusieron a dar saltitos tomadas de las manos para celebrar uno de los mejores momentos en la vida de Rose.

Scorpius caminaba por las abarrotadas calles de Hogsmeade con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Estaba enfurruñado, pues había tenido la esperanza de que Rose lo acompañara. Recordó cuando la chica llegó un día en el desayuno y le dijo muy emocionada que Matt Davies la había invitado en plan de cita al pueblo. Ese sujeto no le gustaba para nada.

Gruñó por lo bajo y siguió su camino hacia la librería. Sabía que en ese lugar encontraría el regalo perfecto para su pelirroja, sólo debía busca bien. Saludó al encargado detrás del mostrador y se embarcó en la busca de algo especial.

Apenas llevaba diez minutos revisando los libros cuando lo vio: allí, en la esquina del último estante, lleno de polvo, estaba uno de los tomos que Rose había estado ojeando durante el verano en Flourish y Blotts. Lo sabía porque cuando se fue, él tuvo que volver a ordenarlos un poco.

Tomó el libro entre sus manos y lo abrió. Era la primera edición, seguro eso le encantaría.

Una vez que hubo pagado, lo encogió hasta hacerlo del tamaño de un galeón y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos internos de su abrigo. Había comenzado a nevar, así que su mal humor amainó un poco.

Miró su reloj: aún faltaba más de una hora para reunirse con Albus y los amigos de Rose en las Tres Escobas. Convencido de que había tenido mejores días que ese, comenzó a vagar por las calles buscando algún regalo que le faltara, pero ya los tenía todos. Decidió ir a un sitio que Rose le había comentado hace ya un tiempo, donde ella solía ir a pensar; estaba a las afueras del pueblo.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a su amiga, sentada al pie de un árbol, con nieve en el cabello, las mejillas rojas y la mirada perdida.

-_Rose ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa_?- preguntó preocupado al tiempo que llegaba a ella y se ponía a la altura de su rostro.

-_Pasa que Davies es un imbécil pervertido, eso… eso es lo que pasa_- contestó ella con furia.

-_Rose…Rosie, mírame, ¿te hizo daño ese…? Porque si así fue te juro que se queda sin la hermosa cara de la que tanto presume tener. _

Una lágrima traviesa salió de los ojos de Rose, pero ella la limpió rápidamente.

_-Ya me ocupé de él, no te preocupes. _

Scorpius no pudo hacer nada más que envolverla en sus brazos para infundirle calor al tiempo que ideaba algo muy cruel para hacerle a Davies. Ella se hizo un ovillo a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza.

La nieve había comenzado a caer con más abundancia, y Scorpius consideró que no era buena idea quedarse allí a que ésta los cubriera.

-_Vamos, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla_- le dijo.

Rose asintió. Se pusieron en pie y caminaron abrazados hasta las Tres Escobas. Al rubio el sorprendía esa muestra de afecto, pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba, y mucho.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del resto y se quitaron los pesados abrigos para ponerlos en una silla vacía. Scor se excusó con ella y regresó dos minutos después con dos cervezas de mantequilla. Bebieron en silencio. Scorpius esperaba que ella saliera de su trance y le hablara.

-_Todo iba bien, ¿sabes?-_ comentó con voz monótona, pero Scor le prestó la máxima atención-. _Él parecía ser todo lo que yo esperaba, pero no tenía previsto que intentara propasarse conmigo ¿sabes qué me dijo?_- retó con ojos aguados. El rubio no dijo nada-, "_vaya, Weasley, sí que te pusiste bien este verano". _

Scorpius enrojeció de cólera. Sabía que Rose se había puesto mal con ese comentario al ser una insinuación nada sensible de "no habría salido contigo el año pasado por tu físico".

-_Le partiré la cara cuando lo vea_- susurró enfurecido.

-_No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa_- dijo Rose seriamente.

-_Lo haría gustoso_- dijo apretando los dientes.

-_No vale la pena_—dijo ella con un esbozo de sonrisa-, _además creo que con el golpe que le di le costará mucho convertirse en padre y se acordará de mí. _

Scorpius sonrió orgulloso.

-_Eres una caja de sorpresas, Rose._

Ella se encogió de hombros.

_-Cosa de familia, supongo. _

En ese momento aparecieron Janet, Jake y Andrew; con claras muestras de haberse enzarzado hace poco en una guerra de nieve.

_-¿Y Albus y Helen_?- preguntó Rose, que al parecer ya estaba más animada. Jan tuvo la sensibilidad de no comentar nada sobre Matt. Ya hablarían sobre eso en el dormitorio.

_-Besándose en algún lugar_- contestó Jake.

-_Mentiroso-_ dijo Jan divertida golpeándolo en el hombro-, _fueron a Sortilegios Weasley. _

Rose rodó los ojos.

Pronto se sumergieron los cinco en una larguísima conversación sobre quidditch. Scorpius había aprendido a convivir con los amigos de Rose, y hora se llevaban muy bien. Cuando habían comenzado a hablar sobre las vacaciones, aparecieron Helen y Albus, ambos con sonrisas en los rostros.

Minutos después, Scorpius comentó:

-_Regreso al castillo, debo enviar una carta. _

-_Voy contigo_- dijo Rose rápidamente. Estaba harta de fingir sonrisas. Tomaron sus abrigos y se despidieron para luego comenzar el nevoso camino al colegio.

-¿_Era verdad lo de la carta_?- preguntó Rose mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Vio como Scor negaba con la cabeza.

-_Uno puede soportar derrames de miel hasta cierto punto-_ aclaró.

Rose rió.

Caminaron al castillo en silencio, sólo roto por el ruido de sus pies sobre la nieve y sus agitadas respiraciones.

-_Scor_- susurró Rose cuando estaban a punto de ir a sus salas comunes. Él volteó-. _¿Vienes conmigo a la sala de los menesteres?_

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Rose podía ser una gran actriz, al fingir todo ese tiempo que estaba bien, cuando en realidad sus ojos en este momento le mostraban lo contrario.

Rose era consciente de que caminaba abrazada a Scor. No quería que su amigo quitara la mano de su cintura ni que dejara de reconfortarla.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían llegado a la sala, donde ardía un cálido fuego frente a un cómodo sofá. Se quitaron las capas y se sentaron muy juntos.

-_Gracias_- dijo ella en un susurro cargado de sinceridad. Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo la abrazó un poco más.

Estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Rose miraba fijamente el fuego,como esperando que éste le dijera que hacer. Cuando aceptó salir con Davies se sintió especial. Era algo que había deseado hace mucho, pero ahora al parecer las cosas habían cambiado, y bastante. Ahora estaba en este lugar, abrazada a uno de los chico más sexys de Hogwarts. No era que siguiera sintiéndose mal por Davies, la razón ahora era el chico que la rodeaba con sus brazos en ese momento. Se sentía extraña, porque no debería sentirse tan bien y tan protegida con él. Discretamente olió la colonia del chico, que estaba impregnada en su ropa.

Scorpius miraba algún punto fijo en la cabellera de Rose. ¿Era posible que se sintiera aún mejor? Tal vez sólo si esa fuera una situación más feliz y ella no estuviera mal por un idiota que no supo ver que estaba con la chica más maravillosa del planeta. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Rose olía maravillosamente a manzana, su favorita.

Lentamente, Scorpius se deshizo de su abrazo para ir a buscar su abrigo. Volvió con una gran rana de chocolate que había extraído de un bolsillo.

-_Toma-_ se la ofreció-, _una amiga me dijo que son buenas para animarse. _

-_Debe ser muy lista_- dijo Rose tomándola.

-_E inteligente_- puntualizó Scorpius.

Ambos rieron.

-_Anímate conmigo_- dijo Rose dándole la mitad, que él aceptó con una sensación de deja vú.

Una vez terminado el chocolate ambos se volvieron a abrazar medio recostados en el sofá. Ninguno quería que terminara ese momento.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo un poco más extenso que los otros. Espero que les guste el acercamiento Rose/Scorpius tanto como a mí. **

**Muchas e infinitas gracias a todas por los fantásticos reviews!**

**Les sigo pidiendo que me dejen comentarios para saber si les está gustando y si continúo. Su opinión es muy importante para mí. **

**Nos leemos! **


	7. Regalos, sorpresas y bailes

Este capítulo está dedicado a dos primas muy especiales para mí (no porque los demás no lo sean), pues sin ellas nunca habría podido escribir este capítulo. **Veruska**: gracias por tus maravillosas ideas. **Gris:** gracias por leer este fic y alentarme a continuar (y por prestarme tu computadora también xD). Y a mis demás primos (aunque dudo mucho que vayan a leer esto), les doy gracias por recordarme todo lo que hemos vivido juntos.

La familia es lo más importante, ¡recuérdenlo!

**Regalos, sorpresas y bailes.**

Sonrisas, carcajadas, comida y una hermosa luna nueva. Eso era lo que veía Rose en ese momento.

Era nochebuena, el momento perfecto para divertirse con la familia y perdonar algunos fallos que hubieran tenido contigo. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba nuestra pelirroja protagonista, que estaba en su época favorita del año; le encantaba que toda la familia se reuniera.

Habían colocado dos enormes mesas en el patio de La madriguera, cada una completamente cubierta por comida que Rose había ayudado a preparar junto a sus tías y abuela.

-¿_Qué tal van los planes para la boda_?- preguntó Rose a Victorie y Ted que estaban justo frente a ella.

-_Ya está todo listo_- contestó Vic sonriente.

-_Y es un alivio_- agregó Ted-, _llevamos mucho tiempo planeándolo. _

Rose los miró sonriendo. Se alegraba por ellos, pues sabía lo mucho que se amaban.

-¿_Qué ha pasado con Malfoy_?- preguntó Victorie como de casualidad- _hace mucho que no lo mencionas en cartas. _

Rose se atragantó un poco con su comida debido a la sorpresa, pero lo disimuló.

_-Somos amigos, ya te lo había dicho. _

-_Cierto_- dijo Vic con una pícara sonrisa, pero sin agregar nada más.

¿Por qué tenían que mencionárselo justo ahora? se deprimía sólo de pensar en que no lo iba a ver hasta el día 30. Aún faltaban seis días y las vacaciones se estaban convirtiendo en una tortura, porque desgraciadamente para ella no podía hacer nada más que pensar en su amigo Scorpius. Antes no lo aceptaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de él.

Dio un suspiro y miró su comida. Ya no tenía nada de hambre.

Recordó ese maravilloso día con él, en la última salida a Hogsmeade. Era consciente de que nunca se había sentido tan protegida en brazos de alguien, y de que por más que quisiera, eso no iba a cambiar.

**Flash Back**

_**Rose entreabrió los ojos. Sabía que se había quedado dormida, pero ese no era su dormitorio. Algo blanco se atravesaba en su campo de visión, y un agradable y familiar aroma varonil le llenaba las fosas nasales. Se incorporó un poco y vio como Scorpius Malfoy la miraba con sus lindos ojos grises. **_

_**-**_**Estaba a punto de despertarte**_**- dijo él acariciándole el cabello. **_

_**Entonces Rose se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. **_

_**Esa era la sala de los menesteres. Estaba en una cama de sábanas blancas, completamente desnuda, siendo abrazada por un también desnudo Scorpius Malfoy. **_

_**Rose lo miró con los ojos como platos ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué habían hecho? como acto reflejo, se tapó hasta la barbilla con las sábanas y le dio la espalda. **_

_**-**_**Vamos Rosie, no tienes de que avergonzarte. Luego de lo de anoche sabes que yo te amo- **_**dijo Scorpius a la vez que le apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro con delicadeza. La miró como admirándola. **_

_**Rose le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, siendo consciente de que el chico la observaba con amor, tal y como ella había soñado antes. **_

_**-**_**Yo también te amo**_**- contestó ella. **_

_**Él se inclinó lentamente para besarla. Ya estaban cerca, y Rose podía sentir su cálido aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. **_

_Se incorporó de golpe con la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón. _

_Analizó la situación. Estaba en la sala de los menesteres con un muy confundido Scorpius Malfoy; pero no estaban en una cama, si no en un mullido sillón frente a una chimenea. Debió haberse quedado dormida luego de que estuvieron casi todo el día y parte de la noche hablando. _

_-¿_Estás bien Rose_?- preguntó cuando ella se levantó y se puso a caminar frente al sillón. _

-Sí, sí_- contestó ella desorientada. El sueño que acababa de tener había sido tan real… y muy loco también. _

_Miró a Scorpius, sentado frente a ella con una cara de preocupación evidente. _

_-_Estoy bien_- lo tranquilizó- _es sólo que a veces mi mente me juega malas pasadas.

-¿Un mal sueño_?- preguntó él con la ceja alzada. _

_-_Tal vez no tanto_- contestó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. No quería contarle que soñó con ellos en una situación muy comprometedora. _

_Se sintió un tanto idiota, así que se sentó de nuevo a su lado, pero esta vez no lo abrazó. _

_-¿_Quieres contarme_?- preguntó él viéndola a los ojos. _

-No es nada importante_- contestó tratando de que no notara su sonrojo. _

_Scorpius estaba cada vez más desconcertado. _

_-_En ese caso… estaba a punto de despertarte_- le dijo_

"_Oh, no. ¡Maldito dèja vú!" pensó Rose._

-Ya es tarde y deberíamos irnos_- completó el rubio poniéndose en pie. _

_Tomó sus abrigos y le tendió el suyo a Rose. _

_-_Gracias_- dijo mirándolo a los ojos_.- Por todo.

_Él sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente con espontaneidad, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo. _

_-_Cuando quieras_- contestó para luego salir y acompañarla a su sala común. _

**Fin de Flash Back**

-¡_Rose, despierta_!- gritó Hugo entrado a la habitación de su hermana dando un gran portazo. -¡_Es navidad_!

Rose se puso una almohada en la cara. Tenía un sueño tremendo, pues sólo había dormido unas tres horas. Las razones eran haberse quedado hasta tarde en La madriguera, celebrando con cerveza de mantequilla junto a Albus, y la más importante: quedarse despierta durante horas por culpa de sus muchos pensamientos hacia su rubio amigo.

-_Déjame en paz, Hugo_- rezongó ella.

_-Pero Rose, mira todos tus regalos. _

Con la mención de la palabra, Rose se incorporó de inmediato.

Buscó con la mirada alguno que tuviera la letra de Scorpius y lo encontró en uno de los que estaban encima del montón de cajas envueltas de reluciente papel de colores.

Lo tomó, pero lo dejó en su cama. Ya lo abriría más tarde sin los chismosos ojos de su hermano presentes.

Tomó el regalo de Albus: un álbum lleno hasta la mitad de fotos donde ella y él aparecían; desde que habían nacido hasta la fecha. El resto estaba vacío, pero en una nota, su primo escribió: _"para las que faltan_". Rose se enterneció con el gesto.

Jan le había enviado un broche para la ropa en forma de escoba, Helen una gran caja de dulces, su abuela un suéter verde con una gran "R" al centro, mientras que sus padres le regalaron… ¡una escoba nueva!

_-¡GRACIAS_!- gritó la chica bajando las escaleras con rapidez para darles un gran abrazo a sus padres.

-_La vi y supe enseguida que era para ti_- dijo Ron complacido por ver a su niña feliz.

Luego de un rico desayuno que Rose ayudó a preparar, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de los regalos que les habían hecho. Una de las ventajas de tener una familia numerosa, era la enorme cantidad de regalos que recibía para esas fechas.

Hacia la mitad de medio día, recordó que no había abierto aún el paquete que más le interesaba. Corrió hasta llegar a su habitación y lo tomó. Estaba envuelto cuidadosamente en papel turquesa, y enfrente tenía escrito: _Rose Weasley. _

Lo abrió con curiosidad, teniendo cuidado en no maltratar el papel. Cuando estuvo completamente desenvuelto se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba sosteniendo la primera edición de su novela romántica favorita, la primera que había leído por su cuenta y la que llevaba años buscando. Rápidamente corrió a su escritorio a enviarle una carta a su amigo y agradecerle por el presente y sus hermosas palabras.

Encima de su cama quedó el libro titulado "Romeo y Julieta", del autor William Shakespeare. Al lado de éste, una nota que decía:

_Querida Rose: _

_Espero que te guste, aunque siento como si nada fuera suficiente para ti. Espero verte pronto, pero hasta entonces, sólo te deseo que tengas una feliz navidad. _

_Con cariño:_

_Scorpius._

Cuando hubo terminado, Rose releyó el mensaje que había escrito, decía:

_Querido Scor:_

_No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con tu regalo, ahora tendré que darte otra cosa porque el que te envié se queda muy corto con el tuyo. También espero que tengas una feliz navidad._

_Un abrazo:_

_Rose. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Scorpius se despertó sobresaltado con el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana. Al darse cuenta de que era Limón, la lechuza de Rose, se levantó enseguida para dejarla entrar. Le dio unas cuantas golosinas lechuciles y tomó la carta de su amiga. Cuanto terminó de leerla se sintió orgulloso de haber encontrado el regalo indicado y a la vez curioso de ver lo que ella le había dado.

Fue hasta los regalos que estaban a los pies de su cama y tomó el que estaba envuelto en papel verde. Tenía una carta pegada por fuera en el costado.

_Scorpius: _

_Es ya una costumbre en mi familia regalar ropa, así que estos últimos días decidí hacer algo especial con mis propias manos. Espero que te guste la combinación con tus ojos. _

_¡Feliz navidad!_

_Rose. _

Abrió el paquete un tanto alborozado por que hubiera desperdiciado su tiempo en él, pero al abrirlo se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡Ella le había hecho una bufanda! Era larga y gris (ahora entendía lo que quería decir con su mensaje). Se la puso de inmediato, con lo que un familiar calorcillo se extendió por todo su cuerpo al notar que la prenda tenía un suave aroma al perfume de manzanas de Rose.

Definitivamente ese regalo era mejor que un libro viejo.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-¡_Sor_!- gritó Albus escandalosamente al divisar a su amigo en la estación despidiéndose de sus padres.

-¿_Qué tal, Albus_?- contestó el rubio igual de emocionado cuando se encontraron en un punto medio del anden. Se dieron un abrazo a manera de saludo y charlaron sobre sus vacaciones. Las de Scorpius siempre eran más aburridas-. ¿_Dónde está Rose_?- preguntó mirando para todos lados.

Albus lo miró pícaramente.

-¿_Por qué el apuro por verla_?- preguntó.

Sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius se sonrojó.

-_Yo… bueno… queríainvitarlaalbaile_- dijo apresuradamente.

Albus comenzó a reírse bajito, lo que luego se convirtió en una sonora carcajada, que atrajo la atención de una chica pelirroja que se despedía de sus padres.

-_Hola, Scor_- dijo Rose feliz a la vez que le daba un abrazo a su amigo un tanto ruborizada cuando notó que éste se había puesto la bufanda que ella había hecho.

_-Hola, Rosie ¿qué tal las vacaciones?- _respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-_Muy bien, pero dime ¿Por qué el tarado de mi primo se está riendo como loco_?- preguntó señalándolo.

Scorpius estaba por contestar, pero el tren ya comenzaba a sonar, anunciando que debían subir ya o los dejaría.

Harry y Ron miraban como sus respectivos hijos se alejaban una vez más.

_-¿Viste como mi hijita abrazaba a ese Malfoy_?- preguntó Ron con un tono que a Harry le recordó al colegio cuando se ponía celoso de Hermione.

-_Es su amigo_- contestó Harry divertido-, _¿Qué tiene de malo? Si eso la hace feliz, deberías dejarla en paz. _

Después de decir esto, fue hacia Ginny para tomarla de la mano como siempre.

-_No creí que tuvieras razón, cielo_- le dijo Harry al oído.

-_En asuntos del amor no me equivoco, Harry_- contestó ella de igual manera-. _Te dije que están enamorados el uno del otro. _

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-_Será mejor ir a nuestras rondas, Al_- dijo Rose una vez que ubicaron su equipaje en el compartimiento.

-_Volvemos en una hora_- dijo Albus a Scorpius, quien ya estaba cómodamente sentado. El rubio sólo asintió mientras simulaba leer un libro.

Al salir sus amigos, extrajo de su bolsillo una carta gastada que le había llegado el día de navidad.

_Estimado señor Malfoy: _

_Está cordialmente invitado al baile hechizado de año nuevo, que se llevará a cabo el día 31 de diciembre del presente año a las nueve de la noche en el Gran comedor del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Sólo podrán asistir los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante, llevar túnica de gala es obligatorio. Pareja opcional. _

_Atentamente:_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall, directora. _

Estaban a 30, así que tenía un día para conseguir pareja, pero él no quería a cualquiera. Él quería ir con Rose.

Estaba consciente de que la chica era muy bonita, que cualquier chico habría soñado en ir con ella, y de que él se auto convencía de que quería ser su acompañante sólo para que no saliera lastimada por otro sujeto como Davies.

-_Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote_- dijo una voz femenina que lo sacó de su ensoñación.

-_Hola, Vanesa_- dijo Scorpius tratando de ser educado.

Miró a la chica que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche hasta la cintura, los ojos de un color castaño claro y usaba un escote que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. No podía negar que era bonita, pero él las prefería pelirrojas.

-¿_Para qué me buscabas_?- preguntó sin tener más remedio cuando ella se sentó al lado suyo.

-_Invitarte al baile_- contestó ella en un tono que pretendía ser sensual; el que siempre usaba cuando hablaba con él y trataba de engatusarlo. Comenzó a acercar su rostro al del rubio, que estaba muy incómodo con la situación y se hacía para atrás_-. ¿Y, qué me dices?_

_-En realidad yo…_

Pero antes de que pudiera agregar nada más, sus labios se vieron sellados a la fuerza por los de su interlocutora. La apartó en cuanto reaccionó de la sorpresa, pero no lo suficientemente pronto como para que unos lindos ojos castaños anegados en lágrimas no vieran lo que había pasado.

Rose corrió por el largo pasillo lo más rápido que pudo. Quería quitarse de la mente lo que acababa de ver, pero simplemente no podía. Ahora ya era un hecho: Scorpius sólo la veía como una amiga más, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero no por eso dolía menos.

-_Rose, ¿qué te pasa?-_ preguntaron sus amigos al verla entrar con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Unos brazos que reconoció como los de Andrew, la envolvieron con firmeza.

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado, se deshizo del abrazo de su amigo dándole las gracias y se sentó entre las chicas.

_-Estoy enamorada de él-_ soltó de pronto.

Los cuatro se miraron con desconcierto.

-¿_Y qué tiene eso de malo_?- dijo Helen. No fue necesario preguntar de quién se trataba.

-_Que yo no le gusto_- sollozó Rose sintiéndose una idiota.

_-Eso no lo sabes_- alegó Jan con optimismo.

-_Entonces no me explico como es que estaba besando a una chica que no soy yo minutos antes de venir aquí_- contestó con amargura.

-_Porque es un idiota_- dijo Andrew tratando de darle ánimos-. _No supo ver lo que tenía enfrente, pero no te sientas mal por eso, Rose._

-_Andy tiene razón_- dijo Jake sonriendo-. _Yo saldría contigo con gusto. _

Rose sonrió. Sus amigos sí que eran geniales.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía. Si antes Rose se había sentido como una intrusa entre ellos por no tener un mejor amigo, ahora se sentía como la más afortunada, pues tenía cinco, contando a Albus, claro.

Pensó en Scorpius, a quien sabía que nunca iba a dejar de ver como algo más, pero ¿qué más daba? Tener su amistad era algo bueno, y si él no buscaba otra cosa, ella no replicaría.

-¿_Irán al baile_?- preguntó Rose a sus amigos.

-_Jake y yo iremos juntos_- contestó Jan encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Yo iré con Albus_- contestó Helen con una sonrisa que disimulaba un poco su rubor.

-¡Me alegro por ti pequeña!- exclamó Andrew de todo corazón, pues sabía cuanto le gustaba el pelinegro-. _Pero ahora me quedé sin pareja_- dijo haciendo puchero.

_-¿Por qué no vamos tú y yo juntos_?- preguntó Rose, pues ahora estaba segura de que no iría con Scorpius; no mientras él metiera su lengua en la boca de Vanesa Williams. Además, Andrew le caía muy bien.

-_Será todo un honor, pelirroja_- contestó Andrew haciendo una reverencia, con lo que Rose rió.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

-¿_Has visto a Rose_?- preguntó Scorpius cuando iban saliendo del tren hacia el nevado pueblo de Hogsmeade.

_-No desde las rondas_- contestó Albus incómodo al no saber dónde estaba su prima, aunque imaginaba que estaba con las chicas.

Subieron en silencio a un carruaje y se dedicaron a mirar el paisaje.

-_Scorpius_- comenzó Al para llamar la atención de su amigo, que tenía la mirada perdida. Al ver que éste lo escuchaba continuó-: _no sé cuáles son tus intenciones con Rose, pues recuerdo bien que me dijiste a comienzos de curso que te gustaba, pero que preferías olvidarla. _

El rubio miró a su amigo, sorprendiéndose de la seriedad que empleaba.

-_Ahora bien_- continuó-, _sólo quiero pedirte que por favor, nunca hagas nada que pueda lastimarla. Ella es como mi hermana_- concluyó. En ese momento el carruaje se detuvo y ellos bajaron en silencio.

Scorpius no podía sacarse de la mente las palabras de Albus, ni siquiera cuando vio a Rose ese día en la cena, tan linda como siempre.

Era de madrugada, pero ya se había acostumbrado a no poder dormir a menos que fuera a pasear por allí; así que salió con sigilo de la habitación, rogando porque su estómago no hiciera ruido por el hambre que tenía (no comió por estar observando a Rose, que le dio la espalda sin que él supiera por qué).

Sin tener otro destino más establecido, se dirigió a las cocinas para buscar algo de comer. Caminó a paso lento, sin saber que hacer con los sentimientos que no lo dejaban en paz ni una sola vez.

Cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba el retrato de la pera, se dio cuenta de que no era el único que estaba rompiendo las reglas esa noche.

-_Así que_- comenzó Scorpius con la mayor calma de que fue capaz- _un Gryffindor fuera de la cama a deshoras, eso no se ve todos los días. _

_-Cierra la boca, Malfoy_- contestó Davies disimulando el miedo que el rubio le inspiraba. Más porque era consciente de que se veía patético con un montón de panecillos en sus brazos, pues acababa de salir de las cocinas.

-¿_Y qué si te contesto que no se me da la gana_?- dijo Scorpius acercándose amenazadoramente. Si ese chico creía que podía insultar a Rose y salir ileso estaba muy equivocado.

-_Oh, estás molesto por la zorra de tu amiguita Weasley, ¿cierto?-_ dijo Davies burlonamente cuando cayó en la cuenta.

Scorpius estaba rojo de ira.

-_Vuélvela a llamar de ese modo y te arranco la lengua_- dijo en un susurro cargado de veneno.

-¿_Cómo? ¿Zorra? Eso es lo que es esa…-_ pero Davies no pudo completar la frase, pues Scorpius se había abalanzado sobre él y le tiraba puñetazos.

Al menor de los Malfoy no le importó despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto cuando entró dando un portazo. Sentía que le hervía la sangre.

Albus observó a su amigo entrar al baño, pues estaba asquerosamente cubierto de lo que parecían ser pastelillos aplastados, y tal vez un poco de sangre que le brotaba de la nariz.

-¿_Qué sucedió_?- preguntó colándose por la puerta abierta del baño. Disimuladamente les hizo a sus compañeros el encantamiento _Mufliato_ para que no escucharan.

-_Digamos que ya le di su merecido a Davies y dudo mucho que vuelva a molestar a Rose_- dijo con voz ronca mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

31 de diciembre, la culminación de un año lleno de conocimientos nuevos, que más adelante servirían para madurar. Eso pensaba Scorpius, que estaba recostado en su cama mirando el techo distraídamente. Llevaba puesta su túnica de gala color negro, que resaltaba su pálido rostro, haciéndolo ver elegantemente apuesto.

Ese día era el baile de año nuevo, que se estaba llevando a cabo en el Gran comedor. Podía escuchar la ruidosa música y hasta a la gente hablando a voz en grito. Imaginó que su amigo Albus sería una de esas personas, pues se había marchado hace ya media hora para encontrarse con Helen, no sin antes obligarlo a vestirse como era debido.

Le parecía una idiotez que los profesores simplemente hubieran "decidido" hacer un estúpido baile justo regresando de vacaciones. Además la carta decía "hechizado", ¿por qué iba a estar hechizado un baile?

Se incorporó un poco y se sentó a la orilla de la cama pensando. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápido y le hubiera preguntado a Rose por carta si quería ser su pareja, quizás ella no estaría divertida de lo lindo en ese momento con Andrew Goldstein.

Suspiró. Había estado tratando de olvidar a esa pelirroja por meses, pero la verdad era que simplemente no podía. Se había metido tan dentro de su corazón que ahora ya era imposible sacarla. Sin embargo, sabía que eso estaba mal; ella sólo quería que fueran amigos y eso para él era ley. Aunque a decir verdad, era bastante frustrante.

De repente, tuvo un impulso de salir de su habitación e ir a donde sus pies lo llevaran. Daba igual, en realidad. Siempre y cuando no se encontrara con Vanesa Williams todo estaba perfecto: esa chica sí que lo hacía exasperar.

Scorpius caminó entre el ruido del castillo hasta llegar a uno de los balcones del otro lado del castillo, donde sólo llegaba un pequeño eco del alboroto que había en el Gran comedor.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no era el único al que se le había ocurrido ir allí. Se quedó un momento mirando a la chica que tenía enfrente, y se quedó hipnotizado por la belleza que desprendía: llevaba un vestido con mangas color turquesa un poco más arriba de las rodillas; bajo la luz de la luna parecía que su cabello fuera de fuego y que su rostro pareciera de porcelana.

Rose miraba el cielo estrellado. Había dejado a Andrew en la fiesta, alegando que necesitaba pensar un rato, y el chico hizo gala de su caballerosidad diciendo que ya encontraría a alguien más para bailar.

-_No te vi en el baile_- dijo Rose con voz queda al notar la presencia del rubio, que tomaba lugar a su lado, inclinándose en el barandal. Lo miró de reojo y se mordió el labio, dándose cuenta de lo apuesto que se veía.

-_No tenía muchas ganas de ir_- contestó Scorpius de igual manera, pero sin olvidar los celos que sintió cuando Albus le dijo quién sería el acompañante de la chica al lado de él.

-_Seguro Williams se quedó decepcionada_- comentó Rose como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, decidió ya no abrir la boca o Scor se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos, y aún no era tiempo.

Scorpius no supo como interpretar el comentario de Rose ¿los habría visto cuando la chica lo besó en el tren?

-_Tampoco es que me importe mucho_- dijo Scorpius. Decidió no decir nada acerca de Andrew, pues no quería complicar más las cosas.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, con la vista fija en algún punto que no fueran los ojos del otro.

-_Albus me contó lo de anoche, con Davies_- dijo Rose minutos después, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos.

Scorpius se sonrojó, ¿por qué Albus a veces actuaba como una vieja chismosa?

_-Sí… bueno_- trató de justificarse, pero las palabras no salían.

_-Gracias_- cortó Rose con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, comenzaron a sonar las campanas del castillo, que anunciaban que el año nuevo ya estaba a pocos segundos.

**12**

-_Feliz año_- dijo Scorpius sonriéndole a la vez que abría sus brazos para estrechar a su amiga contra sí.

**11**

-_Igualmente_- contestó Rose abrazándolo y sintiéndose embriagada por la colonia de su amigo, como tantas veces había sucedido ya.

**10**

**9**

Sin que ninguno de los dos se pudiera dar cuenta, unos finos hilos invisibles comenzaron a atarlos, haciendo que en ellos surgieran los sentimientos que con tanto empeño trataban de esconder.

**8**

**7**

Rose levantó la mirada y vio a Scorpius observándola con esos hipnotizantes ojos grises de los que ya se había enamorado. Estaban bastante cerca, tanto que podían escuchar el sonido acelerado del corazón del otro. Scorpius se acercó un poco más, pero Rose no se apartó; aquello se sentía correcto, como algo que debía suceder pasara lo que pasara.

**6**

**5**

Y en ese momento el hechizo del baile se llevó a cabo. Ambos unieron sus labios cerrando los ojos; comenzaron con un suave roce, saboreando los labios del otro. Rose nunca había sentido tanta explosión de sensaciones en su interior, pero le gustaba bastante.

**4**

**3**

Scorpius sentía como si la única felicidad en el mundo se encontrara entre sus brazos. Era consciente de que nadie lo hacía sentir del modo en que lo hacía la chica que tenía abrazada por la cintura. La besó con más vehemencia, no quería que terminara el momento.

**2**

Rose apretó sus inexpertos labios contra los de Scorpius, pero todo lo que comienza…

**1**

…tiene que terminar.

El hechizo del baile había culminado, y ahora ambos se miraban embobados sin saber que decir y si sonreír o no.

**Hola!**

**Muchisisisismas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado. De verdad que no saben lo mucho que ayudan éstos a mi motivación como escritora.**

**Este capítulo es el más largo que he escrito, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Al fin el momento del beso!! Jaja lo que ya me había pedido esta linda chica MakiMalfoy, aquí lo tienes!. **

**Les pido que me dejen de nuevo sus comentarios para saber si les gusta y si continúo. Ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí. **

**Deben de saber que este fic está llegando a su fin. Tengo planeados otros dos capítulos más solamente. **

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Por unos lentes de montura cuadrada

Dedicado a mi queridísima hermanita falsa **Vari** (que ahh, como molesta xD), y a mi igualmente querida madre falsa **Bety**. Porque mi vida sería muy aburrida sin ellas xD ¡las quiero!

**Nota sobre efectos secundarios del fic:** habrá muchas apariciones de Scorpius Malfoy demasiado sexy, por lo que les recomiendo que tengan una cubeta para babeos involuntarios cerca de ustedes.

**Por unos lentes de montura cuadrada.**

_-Vamos, Rose, no puedes esconderte para siempre_- dijo Janet exasperada.

_-¡Mírame hacerlo_!- exclamó la pelirroja con voz ahogada, pues estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama.

Era domingo en la tarde, y justo en la madrugada de ese día fue que Rose se había besado con su supuesto amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

-_Janny tiene razón_- dijo Helen con paciencia-. _Además no fue tan malo. _

_-¿Qué no fue malo_?- saltó Rose destapándose y dejando ver su pijama de ositos. Tenía unas profundas ojeras producto de no haber dormido en toda la noche y una cara de psicópata que daba miedo-. _¡ME BESÉ CON MI AMIGO_!- gritó enloquecida-. _¿Qué clase de persona hace eso? Ahora ya no seremos los mismo de antes, y habrá mucha tensión y…_

No pudo continuar con su perorata, pues Janet le aventó una almohada en la cara para que se callara.

-_Pero si hace dos días llegaste y nos dijiste que estabas enamorada de él_- dijo Helen.

Rose bajó la mirada.

_-Pues sí, pero nuestra amistad es muy importante y no quiero arriesgarla con tonterías, además, él seguramente me besó por el momento, o algo así._

Janet puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿_Qué piensas hacer_?- le preguntó.

Cuando hizo amago de meterse de nuevo entre sus cobijas, la pelinegra exclamó:

_-¡Que no sea esconderte!_

Rose soltó las sábanas.

_-Pues entonces no tengo ni idea_- contestó abatida.

Se quedaron en silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de sus respiraciones.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Scorpius miraba el plato intacto de su cena. No tenía hambre, pues sentía un revoltijo de sensaciones en su interior que no sabría como expresar en voz alta.

Se había besado con Rose. Eso había sido un gran error por su parte, pues sentía que había roto su promesa de olvidarla en ese sentido; al mismo tiempo lo embargaba una gran felicidad por haber sido correspondido, pero era algo que no podía permitirse; a pesar de tener presente todavía el sabor de los dulces labios de la pelirroja.

Suspiró por enésima vez ese día. Se sentía frustrado por no haber visto a Rose desde que ambos salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas, ¿sería que ella no deseaba verlo? Pero de ser así, tenía que hacer algo ya; no podía quedarse sin aclararle las cosas, por más que a él mismo le doliera la verdad inoculada.

Con esos pensamientos salió del Gran comedor, dispuesto a buscarla.

Llevaba más o menos diez minutos en su tarea, pero iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se fijó al doblar una esquina, lo que causó que colisionara con una persona que venía corriendo del otro lado. Esta vez ambos cayeron hacia atrás, golpeándose con el duro suelo de piedra.

_-Lo siento_- dijeron ambos simultáneamente.

Cuando vieron con quién habían chocado, se sonrojaron bruscamente.

-_Te estaba buscando_- dijeron ambos de nuevo, lo que les causó exasperación_-. Necesitamos hablar_- dijeron poniéndose en pie muy alejados del otro. Al ver que no iban a llegar a ningún lado con cosas como esa, Rose decidió tomar las riendas de la situación, pues estaba firmemente decidida a no perderlo.

Scorpius se sorprendió cuando Rose le puso una mano en la boca impidiéndole hablar.

_-Te buscaba para decirte que nuestra amistad es muy importante para mí, y que no quiero que se vea afectada por algo que ocurrió sólo por el momento_- soltó todo esto muy rápido, como tratando de convencerse a ella misma y de ignorar a su corazón que se rompía en pedacitos.

Estas palabras le calaron hondo a Scorpius, quien la miraba con expresión inescrutable. Él iba a decirle lo mismo, pero no por eso dolía menos oírlas de ella.

Rose quitó la mano de la boca de Scorpius, quien muy por dentro se lamentó por ello.

-_Entonces todo arreglado_- se atrevió a decir el rubio con una sonrisa muy bien disimulada -¿_Amigos solamente?-_ preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

-_Por supuesto_- contestó Rose estrechándola.

Sin que alguno lo supiera, ese apretón de manos iba a ser precursor de mucho sufrimiento, pero ambos querían vivir en una mentira…

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Fueron pasando las semanas, y para Rose y Scorpius las cosas seguían siendo como habían sido desde antes del baile. El tema del beso era una especie de tabú para ellos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Febrero había llegado, y con él, otro partido de quidditch.

Rose miraba nerviosa desde las gradas. Estaba entre dos bandos, pues Gryffindor era esta vez el contrincante de Slytherin. No podía quitar la vista de cierto rubio que volaba a toda velocidad atravesando el campo y esquivando bludgers que le lanzaban los golpeadores de Gryffindor para impedir que anotara tantos. No dejó de notar que se veía muy bien con el uniforme verde y plateado de las serpientes, mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello hacia atrás.

Mientras Scorpius trataba de no chocar contra nada, Albus trataba de encontrar lo más pronto posible la snitch, pues sabía que un partido contra sus primos de Gryffindor era un poco peligroso; ¡qué va! Demasiado peligroso, pues todos los Potter y Weasley eran muy competitivos en eso desde que quedaron en casas distintas.

-¡_Hugo Weasley atrapa la snitch_!- gritó el comentarista por el megáfono mágico, tratando de hacerse oír sobre el escándalo del campo.

Había sido el minuto más tenso que Rose había experimentado en un partido; Albus y Hugo casi mueren tratando de atrapar la escurridiza pelotita dorada que había estado cerca del suelo.

Rose bajó junto sus amigos para felicitar a su hermano y también consolar a su ojiverde primo.

Una vez que fueron invitados a la celebración de Gryffindor, se acercaron a los de Slytherin, que tenían caras de irritación y se marchaban ya a los vestuarios entre la multitud que los abucheaba.

Rose no se sorprendió cuando Helen se colgó al cuello de Albus y le dio un profundo beso que él aceptó gustoso: se habían hecho novios desde hace ya dos meses, cuando fueron juntos al baile.

Una vez que se separaron y Rose se recuperó de tanto amor en el ambiente, se atrevió a decir:

_-¿Dónde está Scorpius?_

_-Se largó a los vestidores en cuanto bajó de la escoba_- contestó Albus abatido.

Rose levantó las cejas.

-_Es el capitán, Rosie, y la derrota no le sienta bien a nadie-_ trató de explicar, pero ella ya lo sabía, pues también estaba en un equipo-. _Pasaré el día con Helen, ¿podrías decirle a Scor? No creo que tarde mucho en salir_- dijo el pelinegro con voz suplicante.

-_Ve sin cuidado-_ dijo Rose con gesto de desenfado-; _y no hagan nada indebido_- les dijo en broma, ganándose miradas pícaras de ambos.

-_Bueno, Rose_- dijo Janet-. _Nosotros vamos a la fiesta de los Gryffi-_ exclamó sonriente señalando a Jake y Andrew-. _¿Quieres venir?_

-_Buscaré a Scorpius para darle el recado de Albus, y tal vez un poco de apoyo moral_- contestó la susodicha fingiendo enfado, aunque por dentro se moría de ganas por ver al ojigris.

En los vestuarios de Slytherin…

Scorpius gozaba de un baño en las duchas de los vestidores. Había sido un largo y tedioso partido, y ahora tendría que soportar las burlas por haber llevado a su equipo al fracaso. bufó enojado mientras el agua golpeaba en su cabeza y bajaba por sus marmóreos hombros.

Escuchó a sus jugadores entrar y salir rápidamente del vestidor. Al parecer nadie quería verlo, y no los culpaba.

Cuando salió sólo llevaba una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura; su cabello mojado y revuelto (que ya estaba un poco más largo y casi le tapaba los ojos) dejaba caer algunas gotas sobre sus hombros, pecho y su muy bien marcado abdomen.

_-¡Scor_!- exclamó Rose por la sorpresa.

Acababa de entrar por la puerta entreabierta del vestidor para comunicar el mensaje de Albus cuando se topó con semejante sorpresa. Se dio la vuelta tapándose la cara y salió murmurando en voz alta:

-_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_- repetidas veces. Se había quedado impactada al ver tanta perfección junta ¿y quién no?

Sin saber exactamente lo que había pasado, Scorpius se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió en busca de la pelirroja.

No fue difícil ubicarla, pues estaba caminando cerca del lago; desde lejos se notaba su sonrojo.

-_Rose_- la llamó, pero ella siguió caminando con una mano en la cara. No lo quería ver, pero él se adelantó y la obligó a parar.

-_Scor, de verdad lo siento_- era una verdad a medias, pues no se arrepentía de haber visto semejante Dios griego semidesnudo-. _Albus me mandó a decirte que iba a pasar todo el día con Helen y…_

_-¡Rose!-_ exclamó Scorpius entre divertido y tranquilizador-. _Anda Rose, mírame_- exigió. Al ver que no quitaba la vista del suelo, la tomó por la barbilla para obligarla a verlo-. _No hay problema, ¿de acuerdo?- _y la soltó.

Rose asintió, sin dejar de pensar en el escultural cuerpo que su amigo tenía. Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de serenarse, lo que no era muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que el rubio llevaba una camisa blanca un poco mojada (por las prisas en ponérsela), con algunos botones desabrochados; y el cabello completamente despeinado.

-_Voy por mis cosas y te acompaño al castillo, ¿bien_?- se ofreció el chico cortésmente.

_-Claro_- contestó Rose tragando saliva ruidosamente.

Scorpius caminó de nuevo hacia el vestuario, donde había dejado su varita y su escoba. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa; algunas chicas le habían dicho que era el chico más guapo y sexy de Hogwarts, pero él nunca le había dado importancia; sin embargo, haber visto a Rose tan estupefacta, sí era un halago.

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Scorpius llegó de nuevo hasta Rose, que se había sentado al pie de un árbol a esperarlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y ahora fue el turno de él para quedarse embelesado. Ya había comprobado ese día después de la excursión de Hogsmeade que podía quedarse mirando a la pelirroja que tenía enfrente por horas seguidas. Observó fascinado como la luz del atardecer le daba diversos tonos de rojo y naranja a su cabello, mientras que sus labios se veían cada vez más rojos y apetecibles.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de quitarse los pensamientos de ese tipo hacia su amiga, que cada vez eran más frecuentes, y se sentó a su lado observando el lago.

Al sentir la presencia de alguien más, Rose abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Había sido bueno estar un ratito a solas para poder calmarse. No supo por qué de repente le llegó el recuerdo de cuando él la había abrazado aquella última vez cuando se besaron; habían hecho un pacto no hablado de no más abrazos por el momento, que ambos respetaban a regañadientes para no sucumbir en la tentación.

Estuvieron observando como el sol se ocultaba para dejar paso a una hermosa luna llena.

-_Las estrellas son geniales_- murmuró Rose observando el firmamento salpicado de luz.

-_Siempre las consideré como luces en el cielo, solamente_- dijo Scorpius sinceramente.

_-Pues para mí sí que son geniales_- contestó la pelirroja algo enfadada ante el poco interés de su amigo.

_-Cada quien sus gustos_- susurró Scorpius divertido.

_-¿Hablas en serio?-_ preguntó Rose sorprendida-. _¿No te gusta la forma que tienen o algo por el estilo?_

-¿_Forma_?- preguntó Scorpius confundido.

-_Sí… Scorpius, ¿acaso estás ciego_?- preguntó divertida.

_-¡Claro que no_!- exclamó de igual manera, haciendo que Rose se desternillara de risa, pero sin quitarse de encima la sospecha.

Luego de eso, siguieron muchas otras bromas, hasta que decidieron que ya era suficiente y tenían que regresar al castillo.

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

_-¡Terminamos_!- gritó Helen a los cuatro vientos en cuanto salieron a los jardines. Acto seguido, se puso a bailar con Janet, que reía al igual que Rose.

Los exámenes finales habían culminado con el de DCAO, y luego de tanto estrés, las chicas habían decidido pasar un rato de relajación tiradas a la orilla de lago.

Sorprendentemente, Rose se sentía segura por primera vez desde que entrara a Hogwarts de que había hecho todo bien en las pruebas; parte de esa seguridad se la debía a Scorpius, que la había ayudado en todo lo que podía.

_-¿Dónde está Andrew?-_ preguntó Helen en cuanto vio llegar solo a Jake.

_-Ligando_- contestó pícaramente.

Janet le dio un golpe en el hombro como siempre.

_-¡Hey! Es en serio_- lloriqueó mientras señalaba un punto lejano a ellos. Andrew estaba charlando animadamente con una pelirroja que Rose reconoció como…

_-¿¡Lily!?-_ exclamó sorprendida.

_-Le gusta desde comienzos de curso_- dijo Helen sonriendo.

Desde ese momento, Rose se quedó enfurruñada. ¿Cómo era posible que su prima menor consiguiera novio antes que ella?

-_Rose, ¿estás bien_?- preguntó Jake medio divertido cuando vio la cara que tenía.

_-¡Perfecta_!- exclamó y se fue hacia el castillo, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

Caminó por el castillo a paso rápido. En realidad no sabía que era lo que le molestaba, pero se iba adentrando cada vez más en ella, haciéndole mucho daño.

Inesperadamente le vino a la mente la imagen de un guapo rubio semidesnudo.

Suspiró con fastidio. Hace meses que había ocurrido el episodio del vestidor y aún no podía olvidarlo; a Scorpius le hacía mucha gracia y a veces la molestaba con comentarios inesperados del tema.

_-Hola, Weasley_- saludó Albus a su prima cuando la vio pasar.

_-Potter-_ dijo ella de vuelta con una sonrisa.

_-Scor te está buscando_- le informó-, ¿_has visto a Helen_?

Rose le sonrió pícaramente

_-En los jardines, ¿y Scor?_

-_Cocinas_- contestó el pelinegro, que ya iba tomando camino.

Rose bufó por la falta de atención y se fue a buscar al rubio. No era que le disgustara que Albus tuviera novia, y menos porque era su mejor amiga, pero a veces sentía que ya no hablaban. Por suerte sus reuniones mensuales seguían en pie; Imaginó la cara que pondría cuando se enterara que su hermana menor estaba quedando con el mejor amigo de su novia y sonrió maliciosamente.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la pera, se encontró con que Scorpius venía saliendo cargado de chocolates.

_-Celebremos el final de los exámenes_- le dijo a manera de saludo.

_-¿Con chocolate? Entonces sí_- contestó Rose sonriendo ampliamente.

Dos horas después estaban tumbados en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres con muchas envolturas de dulces a su alrededor. Observaban el techo estrellado que habían hecho aparecer.

_-¿De verdad crees que son sólo luces_?- preguntó Rose con voz queda al recordar la conversación que habían tenido meses atrás.

_-Es lo que veo_- contestó el rubio confuso, lo que hizo que Rose frunciera el ceño.

Se levantó y fue hasta su mochila, de donde sacó pluma y pergamino bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius. Escribió algo que el rubio no alcanzó a ver y lo hizo levitar con la varita.

_-¿Qué dice allí_?- preguntó la pelirroja.

_-No digas tonterías, Rose_- dijo Scorpius algo molesto_-. ¡No hay nada!_

De pronto la pelirroja se echó a reír.

_-Scor, creo que necesitas gafas_- dijo cuando se calmó.

_-No lo creo_- se enfurruñó.

Rose se encogió de hombros.

_-Yo que tú iría a que me revisaran los ojos_- sonrió preguntándose cómo es que el capitán del equipo de quidditch de las serpientes no pudiera ver el enorme letrero de "Guapo".

**RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS**

Rose soltó un suspiro antes de embarcarse en el camino pedregoso del callejón Diagon.

Era verano, así que llevaba una delgada blusa de tirantes color turquesa y unos pesqueros a juego con tenis deportivos. Era ropa casual, pero se veía muy bien, haciendo que su pelirrojo cabello resaltara.

Había quedado de verse con Scorpius en Flourish y Blotts cuando éste terminara su turno en el local. Hacía ya semanas que no sabía nada de su amigo más que por cartas que a veces no eran muy explícitas.

Por más que intentaba, no podía sacarse de la mente esos hermosos ojos grises, o esa elegancia innata acompañada de cierta torpeza, sin mencionar la particular colonia que siempre se ponía y parecía ser ya parte de él.

Miró a lo lejos. Casi no había gente, pero su vista se vio cegada por alguien que estaba segura no conocía, pues nunca había visto a un chico tan atractivo como aquél; y si lo había visto, en ese momento se le olvidó. Vestía una camisa color blanco que traslucía un poco el abdomen bien marcado y los brazos musculosos pero no exagerados. Llevaba unas gafas negras de montura cuadrada que le daban un toque intelectual y sexy a la vez; había algo raro… ¿la saludaba de lejos con la mano?

En el momento en que el chico tropezó y cayó al suelo el coro de ángeles se esfumó y los rayos etéreos se apagaron.

_-¡Scor_!- exclamó yendo en su auxilio.

Cuando llegó a su lado, ya se había incorporado por completo, y ahora se sacudía el polvo de la ropa.

_-Creí que con esto sería menos torpe-_ se quejó señalando los lentes.

Rose comenzó a reír y él hizo puchero. De pronto la tomó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire haciéndola gritar.

_-Te extrañé mucho, pecosa_- le dijo cariñosamente cuando la dejó en el suelo.

_-Y yo a ti_- contestó Rose sin dejar de verlo a la cara. Se veía tan guapo…-. _Veo que decidiste ir al oculista_- comentó.

-_Pues sí, pero dice que no tendré que usarlas por mucho tiempo_- dijo feliz-. _Bastará con unas semanas y luego podré ponerme de contacto. _

Rose se lamentó por ello.

Se sorprendió cuando el rubio rompió su pacto no hablado y la abrazó por los hombros antes de caminar con ella. Había crecido al menos cuatro centímetros desde la última vez que se habían visto.

Scorpius no podía creer que esa chica tan linda fuera Rose. Definitivamente se veía mejor sin la túnica del colegio. Tuvo que contenerse para no besarla todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos en la escuela, y ahora se le hacía todavía más difícil.

_-¿Por qué el apuro por verme_?- preguntó Scorpius mientras se sentaban en la terraza de la nueva heladería.

_-¿No querías que nos viéramos_?- preguntó Rose dolida.

_-No, no es eso_- se corrigió el rubio con su ya acostumbrado sonrojo que a Rose le encantaba_-. Es que se me hizo algo extraño. _

_-Victorie y Ted te invitan a su boda. Es dentro de dos semanas_- contestó Rose sacando la invitación de su bolso_-, toma. _

Scorpius la examinó, deteniéndose en las mariposas a relieve sobre el fino pergamino.

_-Gracias_- contestó con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio, saboreando cada uno su helado.

_-¿Tienes que regresar temprano a casa_?- preguntó el rubio cuando iban saliendo del establecimiento.

_-No, ¿por qué_?- contestó Rose confusa.

-_Tengo algo que mostrarte_- dijo Scorpius emocionado pero sin decir nada más; la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del callejón hasta un estacionamiento que había enfrente.

_-¡¿Tienes un auto_?!- exclamó Rose igual de emocionada que él.

Estaba observando el nuevo auto deportivo (negro) que había salido al mercado*.

_-¿Cómo lo conseguiste_?- preguntó Rose.

_-Con mis ahorros_- contestó desenfadadamente-_ ¿Quieres dar una vuelta_?- preguntó Scorpius abriendo la puerta del copiloto, por la que ella entró.

Estuvieron toda la tarde juntos, paseando de aquí para allá, y bromeando con que la policía muggle los arrestara por rebasar los límites de velocidad (el auto podía hacerse invisible con sólo presionar un botón). Cuando comenzó a atardecer Scorpius aceptó a regañadientes llevarla a su casa.

_-Gracias, me la pasé muy bien_- dijo Rose cuando llegaron.

-_No fue nada_- contestó el rubio, pero para él había sido todo. Pasar un día entero con ella sí que no tenía precio y no podía comparar con nada el haber estado al lado de la chica que lo volvía loco con ese perfume de manzanas.

_-Nos vemos en la boda_- dijo Rose a manera de despedida. No quería marcharse; quería que su amigo la detuviera y la llevara con ella por el resto de la eternidad.

-_Rose-_ llamó Scorpius cuando iba bajando. Ella volteó esperanzada-, _te ves muy linda. _

Ella sonrió ruborizada y le dio un beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios.

_-Y tú muy sexy_- contestó Rose para luego bajar del auto.

Scorpius sonrió. Tal vez esas gafas no eran una molestia después de todo…

Rose miró a su amigo alejarse y pensó: "al diablo con las advertencias de mi padre y con la amistad, Scorpius Malfoy será mío". Y con esos pensamientos entró a la casa.

***Ustedes disculparán, pero no sé absolutamente nada de coches :s**

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que quedó más corto de lo previsto. Recuerden que es el penúltimo; trataré de no tardar tanto para subir el final. **

**Quise poner lo de las estrellas porque a mí me pasa que me quito los lentes y no veo más que lucecitas : (**

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que me han dejado review!!! Siempre se les agradece su interés y el seguimiento de la historia. **

**Sólo les quiero pedir un favor a los que no dejan comentario, por favor háganlo! Me es muy gratificante leer lo que tienen que decir acerca de la historia que sólo ponerme en alerta, aunque si no lo quieren hacer, pues de todos modos les digo ¡gracias por leer!**

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos**


	9. Operación conquistemos a Malfoy

Capítulo dedicado a todos los lectores que han seguido esta historia a través de sus reviews. Se les agradece y espero que les guste el final que con tanto esmero hice para ustedes.

**Operación conquistemos a Malfoy. **

-_Victorie Weasley... ¡Te mataré_!- gritó Rose en cuanto salió del vestidor del cuarto de su prima.

Llevaba un vestido verde con algunos toques de brillo que apenas le llegaba a media pierna; no tenía tirantes y le quedaba algo ajustado. Lo único que le gustaba eran las zapatillas del mismo color de la prenda, que se abrochaban con listones por los muslos.

-_Anda, Rosie, ¡pero si te ves genial_!- exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa radiante-. _Vas a dejar a Malfoy con la boca abierta_.

Hace dos semanas que Rose había ido a casa de su prima a pedir refuerzos en su nuevo proyecto personal "conquistemos a Malfoy", y ella, como buena prima que era, le aconsejó que lo primero que tenía que hacer era vestirse apropiadamente para que el chico dejara de verla como amiga y comenzara a verla como mujer.

-_Pero esto es una exageración_- se quejó Rose mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero-. _¿Cómo pretendes que use ESTO_ (se señaló) _en tu BODA_?- terminó con ademanes exagerados de las manos.

-_No te quejes, que todas mis damas de honor llevarán lo mismo_- dijo Victorie dándose lo últimos retoques de maquillaje, teniendo cuidado de no estropear su vestido de novia, que ya llevaba puesto.

La música comenzó a sonar, y Bill Weasley se asomó por la puerta.

_-¿Ya estás lista cielo_?- preguntó el hombre observando fascinado a su hija. No podía quejarse, le había tocado un buen yerno.

Victorie asintió como toda respuesta debido a los nervios, dejando que una apurada Rose saliera primero.

La boda se estaba celebrando en el jardín de la casa de Bill y Fleur, llamada El Refugio, en el que Harry, Ron, Hermione y otros, se habían resguardado durante la segunda guerra.

-_Cierra la boca, te van a entrar moscas_- dijo Albus a Scorpius en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada de enfado.

-_Yo no estaba…-_ pero no terminó, pues su susurro se vio apagado por la voz del hombre que estaba llevando a cabo la ceremonia.

No podía despegar los ojos del altar. Le parecía que Rose despedía cierto brillo dorado, dándole un toque angelical; y, tenía que admitirlo, también bastante sexy.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y miró alrededor en busca del rubio, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo separadas por ese par de gafas que aún hacían estragos en la pelirroja, le guiñó un ojo tal y como Victorie le había enseñado. Su vista fue más allá y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de Andrómeda Tonks y Fleur Weasley; junto con la mirada orgullosa de Harry, que miraba a su ahijado como recordando viejos tiempos.

No fue algo muy largo, sólo lo suficiente para que Teddy y Victorie se declararan el profundo amor que se tenían. Cuando se besaron, familia y amigos estallaron en aplausos y silbidos, seguidos de un gran alboroto, pues todos querían ir a felicitarlos.

-_Hola, chicos_- saludó Rose cuando llegó hasta la mesa de sus amigos. Victorie le había dejado invitarlos, pues quería conocerlos-, _¿Dónde está Helen_?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en un asiento vacío.

_-Conociendo a sus suegros_- dijo Andrew burlonamente.

-_A tus suegros_- puntualizó Janet con malicia, haciéndolo callar.

Rose y Jake rieron.

_-¿Qué haces aquí sola, cielo_?- preguntó Harry a Rose.

Hace al menos media hora que la fiesta había empezado y Rose estaba sentada sola en la mesa. Sus amigos estaban en la pista de baile; Albus con Helen, de quien no se había despegado desde que la chica llegó; Janet y Jake estaban juntos como de costumbre, Andrew se había atrevido a sacar a bailar a Lily frente a sus padres, a pesar de que aún no eran nada y de Scorpius no tenía idea.

El Elegido se sentó al lado de su sobrina y ahijada mientras esperaba a que llegara Ginny de bailar con su padre, ahora conocido como el abuelito Arthur.

-_Tío, Harry, ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de la tía Ginny?-_ preguntó Rose mirando al adulto atentamente. Era de las pocas personas con quien se podía hablar abiertamente de cualquier tema sin temor a ser juzgado injustamente.

-_Bueno_- comenzó Harry tratando de encontrar la respuesta acertada-, _creo que fue porque comencé a convivir tanto con ella en el verano de sexto año que cuando llegamos a Hogwarts extrañé mucho su presencia sin saber por qué-_ sonrió nostálgico-. _Luego olí la amortentia en clase de pociones y tiempo después me di cuenta de que era el mismo aroma a flores de Ginny. Un día la vi besándose con Dean Thomas y allí me di cuenta de lo que sentía, aunque no quería aceptarlo por miedo a tu padre-_ rió.

Rose suspiró. Así que él había vivido algunas cosas que ella también con Scorpius, incluso lo de un Ronald Weasley celoso.

-_En el amor tienes que arriesgarte, Rose_- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que se sintiera como siendo examinada por rayos X.

Cuando Harry vio a Scorpius recargado en una palmera cerca de allí, se levantó.

- _Y a veces la vida recompensa los riesgos_- dijo llevando la vista hacia el chico, haciéndole la indirecta de que fuera con él_-, yo entretengo a tu padre-_ le dijo guiñándole un ojo haciendo que se sonrojara. ¿Tan obvia era?

Sin tener más remedio, se acercó al rubio cautelosamente, tratando de que su vestido no revelara más de lo necesario cuando pasó entre los animados bailarines, que en su mayor parte eran parientes suyos.

_-Hola_- dijo Rose a Scorpius alegremente cuando llegó hasta él, simulando un tono de confianza.

Scorpius se llevó un buen susto, pues no esperaba que alguien llegara a hablar con él.

-¡_Rose_!- exclamó nerviosamente llevándose una mano a la cabeza- _Tú… te ves genial_- dijo entonces mirándola a los ojos causando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

-_Tú también_- dijo tratando de serenarse al verlo ataviado con una túnica de gala negra como la que había llevado el día que se besaron, aunque esta vez llevaba una impecable camisa blanca-. _¿Qué hacías aquí solo_?- preguntó con curiosidad recargándose al lado de él.

_-Me gusta el mar_- dijo simplemente observando como las olas entrechocaban con algunas piedras o llegaban a la arena cerca de ellos.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Rose trataba de recordar los consejos de coqueteo de su prima.

_-Hace dos días fue tu cumpleaños_- dijo Scorpius como si nada, interrumpiendo la concentración de Rose, haciendo que se le olvidara todo lo que Victorie le había dicho.

_-Pues sí_- dijo Rose sonriente-, _ya tengo diecisiete por fin. _

_-Una edad muy importante_- coincidió Scorpius con tono grave, haciéndola reír-. _Oye, lamento no haberte felicitado por carta ni nada, pero supuse que sería mejor hacerlo en persona ya que te iba a ver hoy y…_

_-No te preocupes_- dijo Rose sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. ¡Él se había acordado de su cumpleaños_!-, yo tampoco te felicité cuando cumpliste diecisiete-_ razonó.

-_Pero en ese entonces no nos hablábamos_- dijo Scorpius sonriendo-, _así que yo decidí hacerte un regalo_-metió la mano dentro de su túnica y sacó un estuche alargado color negro con un moño rojo por todo adorno.

_-Oh, Scor, no tenías que_…- dijo Rose ruborizada tratando de devolverlo.

_-Yo quise hacerlo_- replicó Scorpius con tono de no aceptar un no por respuesta-._Anda, ábrelo_.

Rose tomó el estuche no muy convencida y lo abrió, quedándose con la boca abierta. Dentro había un collar de plata con un pequeño diamante verde al centro.

-_Pensarán que soy de Slytherin_- bromeó Rose.

-_Puedo cambiar el color si quieres_- dijo Scor apresuradamente.

_-No, no, no quise decir eso…, es decir, me encanta_- dijo atropelladamente. En ese momento recordó las palabras de su prima: "busca alguna oportunidad para que esté más cerca de ti y pueda oler tu perfume, eso les gusta"-. _¿Me ayudas a ponérmelo_?- preguntó Rose inocentemente dándole el collar.

-_Cla...claro-_ dijo Scor tomándolo y tragando saliva. ¿Cómo era que esa chica lo hacía sentir en el cielo con sólo rozar sus dedos?

Rose le dio la espalda y agarró su cabello como si se fuera a peinar con una coleta; Scor sintió como el perfume de Rose le llenaba las fosas nasales haciéndolo soltar un suspiro casi inaudible. Como pudo abrochó el dichoso regalo y dijo:

-_Listo_- para que Rose volteara de nuevo.

_-¿Cómo se ve_?- preguntó ella sonriente.

_-Genial-_ dijo Scorpius sofocado, ¿por qué hacía tanto calor?

-_Pero no lo has mirado_- se quejó Rose haciendo puchero cuando vio que su amigo desviaba la vista al mar.

Scorpius se vio obligado a bajar la vista al cuello de su amiga, que era lo que no quería hacer, pues sabía que sus ojos se desviarían más allá… ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no le había regalado una pulsera?

_-¡Hora del brindis_!- gritó alguien a lo lejos.

_-Mejor vamos_- comentó Rose desilusionada.

Se pusieron en marcha. Algunos les dedicaban miradas sorprendidas, especialmente los que no estaban al tanto de la amistad de Albus (que en ese momento le hacía señas para que se acercaran a su mesa) con un malfoy. Sin embargo, Rose pasó dignamente entre ellos al lado de su amigo, que trataba de ignorarlos (él sólo había acudido para ver a Rose, pero se estaba arrepintiendo, pues le costaba mantener su promesa de sólo como amigos y no besarla enfrente de todos).

El resto de la fiesta estuvo tranquila (para decepción de Rose y alivio de Scor), excepto porque las primas Weasley sacaban a bailar al antiguo prospecto de mejor amigo de Rose bajo las miradas ceñudas de ésta.

Al final, se habían formado grupitos para platicar, pues ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana.

Rose pasó un rato agradable con sus amigos (Scorpius, Andrew, Janet y Jake. Albus y Helen habían desaparecido hace rato), bebiendo whisky de fuego e hidromiel.

Rose estaba recostada boca arriba en su cama. Sostenía en el aire el collar que Scorpius le había dado hace dos días; la última vez que lo vio o supo algo de él.

Suspiró sonoramente, llamando la atención de su madre, que en ese momento pasaba frente a su puerta.

-¿_Y ese collar_?- preguntó pícaramente.

Rose trató en vano de esconderlo.

_-¿Qué tiene_?- preguntó simulando loquera.

-¿_Quién te lo dio_?- contestó entrando sin permiso y sentándose en la silla del escritorio de su hija.

-_Un amigo_- dijo Rose por toda respuesta.

-¿_Scorpius Malfoy_?- preguntó Hermione como si del clima se tratara. Rose la miró con los ojos como platos.

-¿_Cómo supiste que…?_

-_Bueno, se han carteado todo el verano y en la boda de Victorie y Teddy no se separaron más que cuando Dominique lo sacaba a bailar_- dijo sonriente.

Rose se sonrojó.

-_Creo que ya todos saben que se gustan, menos tu padre_- concluyó.

-_Pero yo no le gusto a Scorpius, Mamá_- dijo Rose sorprendida.

-_A veces no queremos ver lo que está frente a nosotros por miedo, cariño_- dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo de nuevo para ir a lavar un montón de ropa sucia, dejando a una muy confundida Rose.

Primero de septiembre, el día en que los estudiantes de la comunidad mágica en Londres regresarían al colegio. La estación ya estaba llena de gente, que no se detenía a saludar a nadie, pues ya sólo faltaban dos minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts partiera.

-_Nos vemos en navidad_- dijo Ginny Potter mirando a sus hijos y sobrinos, que ya estaban en el tren.

_-¡Buena suerte_!-exclamó Harry cuando el tren ya estaba poniéndose en marcha, mirando especialmente a Rose, quien le agradeció con la mirada.

Minutos después, la pelirroja se encontraba haciendo sus rondas de prefecta por el tren, con una reluciente insignia de premio anual en su pecho.

Sus padres estuvieron muy orgullosos de ella cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts ese verano, pero sentía que le faltaba algo. Sólo tenía una insignia que representaba todo lo que había sufrido en el colegio, al menos hasta quinto año, pero ella quería algo más, algo que le recordara que la vida no era sólo estudio. En ese momento se llevó una mano al cuello y sonrió; ya lo tenía: el collar que Scorpius le había dado en la boda de su prima representaba eso y más.

Casi sin pensarlo, caminó buscando a su amigo, que en ese momento se encontraba observando el paisaje recargado en la ventana. Notó que ya no llevaba las gafas consigo, lo cual era una lástima, pues lo hacían ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

-¡_Hola, Rose_!- exclamó al verla. Fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, pero ella le estampó un ligero golpe en el hombro.

-_Eres un inconciente, Scorpius Malfoy_- le reclamó-. _No he sabido casi nada de ti desde la boda de Vic. _

Scorpius se sonrojó.

-_Lo siento_- dijo sinceramente-, _pero es que estuve muy ocupado con eso del trabajo y a parte ayudando a mis padres con el negocio que están administrando. _

_-Quedas perdonado_- dijo Rose divertida mientras se sentaba enfrente de él.

El camino al colegio estuvo tranquilo, si no contamos que siete alumnos de séptimo año estuvieron apretujados por horas en un solo compartimiento.

-¡_Rose Weasley_!- exclamó Albus escandalizado al ver a su prima cuando iba entrando al Gran Comedor-. _Sube a cambiarte ahora mismo_- exigió.

Ella le puso mala cara. Sabía el por qué del enojo de su primo, pero habían sido órdenes de Victorie y ella no la pensaba desobedecer (pensó eso con una sonrisilla perversa).

_-Cálmate, Al, sólo es una falda. _

Pero la susodicha le quedaba bastante corta, por lo que las miradas de la mayor parte de los chicos de la escuela se iban hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw; el problema era que la mirada que ella quería tener sobre ella, no la volteaba a ver porque al parecer estaba muy interesado en su desayuno.

El curso había comenzado para Rose y Scorpius con la clase de Encantamientos, así que ambos se dirigieron hacia allí en silencio. La primera estaba dolida por el poco interés que el otro le prestaba, y él trataba de controlar lo que la chica le hacía sentir con esa vestimenta tan poco apropiada para su salud mental.

Rose caminaba furiosa por el pasillo desierto del quinto piso, con el collar que Scorpius le había dado hace unos meses oscilando en su cuello. No podía creer que hubiera desperdiciado el primer mes de colegio insinuándosele al rubio discretamente y que él nunca respondiera nada. Tenía que aclararle las cosas ya o explotaría.

Ya había tratado de todo, desde estar a solas con él hasta escotes que no eran nada propios de ella (estos últimos los había descartado casi de inmediato).

-¡_A ti te quería ver_!- exclamó Rose cuando vio a Scorpius caminando hacia ella.

-¿_Pasa algo, Rose_?- preguntó al verla en ese estado y se acercó inmediatamente.

Cuado estuvieron frente a frente Rose soltó:

-_Me gustas_- sintió una descarga enorme de adrenalina recorriendo por sus venas, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

En ese momento pareció como que el cerebro de Scor se desconectara momentáneamente. No asimiló lo que la chica le dijo hasta que se fue por el pasillo completamente colorada. Caminó unos tres metros, la tomó por el codo obligándola a voltear y la besó.

Rose abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero los cerró al instante, disfrutando del contacto que el rubio le ofrecía.

No era nada comparado con el beso de año nuevo, sino que ahora Scorpius ya estaba más confiado y la besaba suave y tiernamente, abrazándola por la cintura como temiendo romperla, mientras que Rose pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él.

Cuando necesitaron aire, se separaron un poco y se miraron a los ojos esbozando una sonrisa boba.

No fue necesario decir nada, pues con sólo ver los ojos grises de Scorpius cargados de amor y deseo, supo que era correspondida.

Scorpius la acorraló contra la pared, poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra apoyada en la pared cerca de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Estaban tan cerca que podían oír el desbocado latido de sus corazones. Entonces, el ojigris se atrevió a besarla de nuevo; más apasionadamente, más íntimo. Rose no se quejaba, el chico sabía besar, no por nada era Escorpión*…

-_Uau_- sólo pudo murmurar Rose cuando se separaron después de tremendo beso.

Scorpius aún tenía los ojos cerrados, intentando controlar su respiración. Apoyó su frente con la de Rose y ella pensó que no había nada más hermoso que el chico que tenía enfrente y que en ese momento la tomaba de la mano para llevarla a los jardines.

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, se sentaron bajo el gran haya donde una vez se acostaron a observar las estrellas; había una hermosa puesta de sol, que a ambos les pareció mágica.

Scorpius la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró al oído:

_-Te quiero. _

No habían más palabras para hacer que Rose sonriera como nunca. El momento era perfecto; observando el maravilloso espectáculo de colores que el cielo les ofrecía, y con Scorpius dándole besos en la coronilla de vez en cuando, mientras ella acariciaba distraídamente los brazos de él, tan fuertes…

_-Scor_- dijo ella sin dejar de ver el horizonte.

-_Humm_- sólo puedo articular él, completamente embriagado con el perfume de manzanas.

_-¿Por qué fuiste a hablar conmigo ese día a la biblioteca? Siempre he tenido esa duda. _

Scorpius reprimió un suspiro. Siempre rogaba para que ella no se diera cuenta de que había algo más escondido detrás de esa decisión.

-_Digamos que me enteré de cierto proyecto tuyo_- contestó cauteloso.

Al escuchar la palabra "proyecto", Rose se deshizo de su abrazo y lo encaró.

-_Creo que mataré a cierto pelinegro chismoso_- dijo con las mejillas ardiendo.

_-Al no me dijo nada-_ aclaró Scorpius de inmediato.

_-¿Entonces?-_ preguntó mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

_-Por casualidad yo leí cierta página de cierta libreta púrpura_- dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿_Leíste mis cosas_?- preguntó con una ceja levantada y las manos en la cintura.

-_Fue un accidente_- dijo Scorpius frunciendo el entrecejo-, _además yo debería de ser el enojado por tratarme como si fuera un objeto de investigación o algo así… _

-_Entonces, ¿por qué me buscaste_?- preguntó todavía más recelosa y un poco cohibida por las palabras duras de él.

Scorpius, exasperado, comenzó a caminar en círculos frente a ella.

_-Porque ¡maldita sea! Sólo busca un pretexto, un solo pretexto para acercarme a la chica de la que estoy enamorado desde quinto año-_ terminó a voz en grito pero sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara.

Rose lo miraba estupefacta con el corazón acelerado. ¿Había dicho quinto año? Pero si fue para ese entonces que los alumnos de Slytherin se habían burlado de ella por ser gorda…

Cuando Scor alzó la vista, se topó con la mirada enternecida de Rose, que le tendía la mano. Él la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos.

_-¿Desde quinto_?- preguntó ella dulcemente. Él la atrajo por la cintura y contestó ruborizado:

-_Si no es que desde antes. _

Sin previo aviso, la pelirroja le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-_Te quiero Scorpius_- dijo mirándolo a los ojos, donde pudo apreciar un brillo especial en ese mar gris.

-_Y yo a ti_- contestó él y sin titubeos la besó de nuevo.

A Rose le encantaba ese contacto; sentía que podía estar así de por vida, sintiendo esa varonil mano en su cintura, atrayéndola cada vez más a su fuerte cuerpo.

Se tumbaron en la hierba con las manos entrelazadas, tratando de controlar sus agitadas respiraciones, pero con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

_-Tiene usted una forma muy particular de declararse, señorita Weasley_- dijo Scorpius seriamente volviéndose para mirarla.

-_Pues en vista de la poca atención en los coqueteos, joven Malfoy…_

_-¿En verdad me coqueteabas_?- preguntó Scor embobado.

_-Pues no sé cómo le llamarías tú a las minifaldas, los escotes pronunciados o a los guiños en clase_- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

_-Perdona, Rose_- dijo sinceramente-, _pero entiende que yo creía que sólo querías mi amistad. _

Rose le sonrió.

_-¿Sabías que cancelé el proyecto un minuto antes de que llegaras a hablar conmigo ese día?_

Scorpius la miró sorprendido.

-_Lo hice porque me di cuenta de que me gustabas más de lo que quería aceptar en ese momento._

_-¿Yo te gustaba_?- preguntó él boquiabierto.

-_Desde aquella vez en Flourish y Blotts_- contestó ruborizada.

-_Justo el día que yo decidí olvidarte_- dijo Scorpius casi riendo.

- _Somos unos tontos_- dijo Rose sumándose a las risas.

Scorpius se tumbó más cerca de ella para poder verla directamente a los ojos cuando le preguntara:

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Lo ojos de Rose se iluminaron y por toda respuesta se tiró encima de él y lo besó.

-_Scor_- llamó Rose aproximadamente una hora después. Estaba sentada en las piernas de su novio, que los había cobijado con su capa, que para ella olía a gloria. Se entretenía acariciando los brazos del rubio y oliendo de vez en cuando su cuello.

_-¿Sí?-_ preguntó él.

_-¿Conservas las gafas?_

Fin

**Hola! No saben la tristeza que se apoderó de mí cuando escribí estas tres últimas letras. **

**Dejo aquí ante sus ojos una historia que marcó mi existencia. Espero que la disfruten. **

**Ahora aclaro. Este no es precisamente el final; tengo planeado hacer una secuela, pero necesito que me digan si les parece bien la idea. **

**Otra cosita hehe, si les quedaron dudas respecto a la historia, háganmelo saber, porque puede que olvidara algún dato o aclarar algo. **

***Leí en un mail que los del signo Escorpión somos excelentes besadores xD**

**En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews pasados y por haber llegado hasta aquí. **

**Las quiero!**

**Nos leemos! **


End file.
